


The Magic In His Kiss

by heartsdesire456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Crush, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, On Hiatus, Protective Siblings, Sexual Content, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Alec Lightwood never thought that four years after the last time he boarded the Hogwarts Express as a student he would be on it again, this time traveling to Hogwarts to begin his career as a professor. However, Alec's first year teaching won't be easy and he knows it. Along with being the only new teacher of the year, Alec has to deal with the fact that, due to his young age, half the students he will be teaching were once his classmates, not to mention the fact that all three of his siblings will be his students.Under that kind of stress, Alec didn't quite remember that he would also be working alongside Professor Bane, the potions teacher he had a crush on when he started teaching during Alec's seventh year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in [Portuguese](https://www.wattpad.com/528152742-a-magia-em-seu-beijo-malec-cap%C3%ADtulo-1)
> 
> Hello friends! I don't often do chaptered fics because I tend to write too fast to bother with chapters, but this fic has been one I need a push to finish! I came up with the idea for this one ages ago, I did all the planning for it about a month ago, and I really need to get on with it and FINISH THIS!
> 
> So, I decided the best way to make myself write is to have demanding readers wanting more!
> 
> Just a few notes: This is set at Hogwarts, it has all the lore of Harry Potter (as far as I have researched at least) but it has some adapted bits to make it fit the world of these characters. Nothing too big, just don't hit me up with a, "THIS IS NOT CANON!" or something. Rating and pairings are subject to change (and almost positively WILL change) along the way, so don't think this will be T rated and single-pairing forever. I just decided to update it as I go along. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  **EDIT** I want to thank the AMAZING [ComputerGecko](http://computergecko.tumblr.com/post/164086043968/caught-up-on-the-magic-in-his-kiss-by) for this wonderful art!!!  
> 

It was strange, Alec thought, being on the Hogwarts Express in a teacher’s compartment. It had only been a few years since he graduated, so it still felt like all the teachers he passed, almost all of which had been _his_ teachers, were people he should be on his best behavior in front of, not his co-workers. As he sat in his compartment, looking out the window instead of finishing up the syllabus he was supposed to have done by the time they got there, he thought about how, exactly, he had gotten to where he was now. 

Alec had been on this train four years ago heading to his final year at Hogwarts. He would have never thought at the time that four years to the day later, he would be going back again, this time as a professor. He had always planned to be an Auror. His mother was an Auror, his father had been an Auror before he got a promotion within the Ministry, and it was just what he was expected to do, to become an Auror. He had even started training as an Auror at the Ministry, and though he hadn’t finished the training courses, he was working a desk job in that department. It was while sitting at his desk that he heard the news: Hogwarts was looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

When he applied, he hadn’t expected to actually be given an interview, nonetheless the position, but Headmistress McGonagall wrote him saying she would meet him in London two days after he applied, and when she met him for tea in a Muggle coffee shop, she didn’t beat around the bush.

_”Mr. Lightwood, it’s actually quite simple,” she said, looking at him closely. “You graduated with the highest score on a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam in the history of the school, you’ve been training as an Auror, and I remember you to be a very firm but fair kind of boy,” she said simply. “You’re easily the best applicant I’m going to get, so if you want the job, it’s yours.”_

Alec had accepted readily, and though he had been a little afraid of it, once it set in he was going to be _teaching_ at _Hogwarts_ , he wasted no time at all studying up on what was the best booklist for the different students and what was appropriate for what level of study. And now, he only had one last syllabus to finish writing, for the first years, and then he would be ready to begin tomorrow.

He was torn from his thoughts when his compartment door slid open and, as he turned and gaped, two bodies slid inside and shut it behind them. “Hey, Big Brother,” Izzy said, plopping onto the seat across from him with a bright grin. “What’s up?”

“You still haven’t finished that syllabus, huh?” Jace asked as he plopped down beside Alec, tugging it from his hands.

Alec stared at them and opened his mouth a few times before finally managing to speak. “What are you doing here?!” He looked at the compartment door worriedly. “You two _cannot_ be up here!” he hissed. 

One of the few things that had really given Alec reservations was the fact that, since he had only been out of Hogwarts for three years, more than half of his students will have been his classmates. All three of his siblings were still in school, Jace starting his seventh year, Isabelle her sixth, and Max starting his very first year, and he knew it would be hard to get them and people he had been friends with in school to give him respect as a teacher. 

It appeared his fears had been warranted. “Oh, come on,” Jace said, grinning at him. “Like we weren’t gonna come bug you-“

“I will _seriously_ take points from your houses,” Alec threatened, glaring at them both. “This is serious, I’m a professor, I cannot have students in my compartment on the train, even if you’re my brother and sister!”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Oh whatever, this is gonna be so cool!” she said, bouncing excitedly. “My big brother, one of our professors!”

Jace winked. “All the dirt on the new professor we can give the kids who didn’t know you in school.”

Alec whined and thumped his head repeatedly against the glass of the window. This was going to be a hell of a school year at this rate.

~

Alec had, obviously, never seen a teacher’s living situation at Hogwarts, but he was surprised to find that his apartment was actually pretty nice. It wasn’t just a bedroom somewhere, he had a nice personal kitchen, should he want to cook for himself, a sitting room, a private bathroom, and a sizeable bedroom. It wasn’t really much different than his apartment back home. 

After leaving his things to unpack themselves, he went to the pre-student-arrival meeting in Headmistress McGonagall’s office, where he was glad to find he wasn’t the last person to arrive. He snagged a cup of tea and took the nearest empty seat. The chairs were fanned out in front of McGonagall’s desk, and he happened to settle between Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch. “Well look at you, Alec Lightwood,” Madame Hooch said with a warm smile. 

Alec gave a bashful smile to his former Head of House and chuckled. “Bet you never thought you’d see me again, huh?” he joked and she tutted.

“Oh, I’m not all that surprised,” she said, tapping his forearm. “I actually thought of you when the Headmistress posted the advert about the new professor position, though I didn’t really expect you to apply.”

“Oh so this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” Alec turned and smiled at the woman he didn’t recognize. She gave him a look over. “Melinda Carswell, I teach Arithmancy,” she said. “You surely do look young.”

McGonagall hummed. “Well Mr. Lightwood is, Melinda. After all, he only graduated a few years ago,” she said, standing from her desk as a door shut behind who Alec presumed to be the last person ran, feet tapping, across the stone floor to drop into the empty chair across from Alec. “Nice to finally see you, Mr. Bane. I feared you wouldn’t show,” she said dryly, and Alec’s throat went dry.

Alec stared across from him and wondered why he hadn’t realized that Professor Bane would still be teaching and still be just as distractingly attractive now as he had been to eighteen year old Alec when he started teaching Alec’s seventh year. Professor Bane had been a young professor who was very attractive, very funny, and all around a nice guy, and Alec had been eighteen, gay as hell, deeply closeted, and couldn’t help his attraction to his own teacher. 

Alec had good grades in Potions for six years, and then when Professor Bane was hired to replace Professor Slughorn after his retirement, Alec couldn’t mix a potion to save his life because every time he tried to measure ingredients, Professor Bane walked past and Alec froze, freaked out, and ended up blowing his potion up, or turning it to poison, or simply knocking the cauldron over in panic. It wasn’t a good year, to say the least. 

“As Mr. Bane has decided to finally join us,” McGonagall said, looking around. “I would like to start out by introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Lightwood.” She gestured to Alec, who smiled and waved a bit to everybody. “Most of you will recognize him, since he is now, officially, the youngest professor Hogwarts has ever had.” She gave him a small wink. “I checked the records.”

“I do remember you,” Professor Sinistra said, looking at him. “You were a prefect, weren’t you?” she asked, and Alec blushed but nodded.

“Uh, yeah, I was, and I was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, so you probably saw me there,” he said awkwardly. 

Madame Hooch touched his arm again. “Oh about that, Alec, remind me to speak to you later. I could really use some help with Quidditch, have done for years, but there’s never another professor with the experience.”

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, sure, however I can help.”

McGonagall tipped her head. “Tell the rest of us about yourself a bit, Mr. Lightwood. Not every student has every professor, so some of them haven’t met you before.”

Alec hadn’t been planning on that, so he looked around the half-circle and swallowed. “I’m Alec Lightwood,” he introduced. “As you heard, I was a prefect and on the Quidditch team for Slytherin when I was at school. I’ve been working for the Ministry since I graduated, training to be an Auror like my parents, but when I saw there was a vacancy for this position, I thought I would like that better.” He chuckled. “My mother wasn’t that happy I was breaking the family tradition, and I’ll be lucky to not have to give my siblings detention for refusing to treat me like a professor, but we’ll see how that goes.” He nodded. “Hopefully Headmistress McGonagall won’t regret hiring me,” he joked and there was a polite titter around the circle.

“Don’t tell me, Isabelle Lightwood is your sister.” Alec looked over at Professor Bane, who had snapped his painted, bejeweled fingers. “I thought you looked familiar. You and your sister look just alike, honestly.”

Professor Flitwick nodded. “You wouldn’t know, Magnus, but Mr. Lightwood also looks just like his mother. I remember teaching her. And your father, though you favor your mother more,” he said and Alec fought a grimace at how old most of the professors were. 

“Yeah, Izzy is going to be a pain, but I told her if she doesn’t act like a student with a normal professor, she’ll get detention, so hopefully that works,” he said, rolling his eyes with an awkward smile, really hoping they went on to another subject besides him now.

Thankfully, McGonagall seemed content with that introduction, so she moved on to other things immediately, leaving Alec to relax some in his chair now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another! A bit longer at the first one!

Alec couldn’t help be nervous around Professor Bane, who had asked him to call him Magnus when they sat down at the head table and he discovered his place was right next to Magnus’s, because he just knew Magnus would remember him as ‘that kid who blew up potions all the time’, not to mention because he was still very attractive, even more so now that Alec was an adult, too.

However, he was more nervous when the first years poured in and gathered to be sorted. Max was in the middle of the list alphabetically, and he couldn’t stop fidgeting worriedly. Max was his baby brother and Alec couldn’t put on his indifferent professor face when his baby brother was waiting to be sorted. 

Unlike most families, who usually got sorted to different houses without any thought besides a bit of fun rivalry, Alec’s family was one of the few Pureblood families to survive the Second Wizarding War. Alec’s family had once sympathized with the Death Eaters when Alec’s parents were kids, he knew through family history, but Alec’s parents had just found out they were expecting him when the Second Wizarding War started and they chose to shut themselves away from all of the outside world and protect their legacy and their lives by staying out of it all. Alec counted himself lucky that his parents hadn’t been roped into the fanaticism of Pureblood mania and gotten them all killed.

Though there was very little focus paid to blood purity anymore, it still remained that Lightwoods were a Pureblood family and Lightwoods were _always_ Slytherins. When Jace had been sorted into Gryffindor, he had been so ashamed and so guilty and so convinced it was just proof that being adopted meant he wasn’t really part of their family. Jace had tried his best to hide from their parents that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, and when they found out, he had _cried_ he was so ashamed. 

Worst of all, Alec’s mother hadn’t treated Jace quite as warmly ever since. 

Alec and Isabelle were able to convince Jace it didn’t matter, eventually, but it took a long time before he was happy with himself again after that. These days, Jace was proud of his house and proud of who he was, and it led to some fun rivalry between him and Isabelle that was all just for fun. Even though it had been nearly twenty years since the end of the Second Wizarding War, there was still a stigma associated with Slytherins and there was still a great rivalry between Isabelle and Jace’s houses. 

When Max’s name was called, Alec held his breath, heart pounding. He hated the part of him that _prayed_ Max was sorted into Slytherin, because it didn’t matter, but he knew how his parents would react and how it would make Max feel, even after Jace provided an example of it not mattering, and he didn’t want his baby brother to suffer any of that. As Max sat on the stool and the hat was place upon his head, Alec’s suspense was only made even more painful by the hat taking a very long time to decide. Alec and Isabelle had barely had the hat brush their hair before it shouted out their house, but Max sat with the hat on for over a minute, which just drove Alec half-crazy. 

“Slytherin!” the hat finally shouted, and Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

There were some boos from the Gryffindor table, and Alec looked over only to bite back a smirk when he saw Jace smack the guy next to him in the back of the head with a murderous glare. “You know, smiling at violence is probably a bad way to start your teaching career.” Alec looked over at Magnus, who had followed his gaze. 

“Ah, yeah, probably,” Alec said, chuckling. “The blonde guy, that’s my brother Jace,” he explained. “And that boy was our little brother,” he explained.

Magnus hummed, watching Max run over to join his new house and right into a hug from Isabelle. “I didn’t know Isabelle had so many siblings. I did wonder why Jace hung around with her, though,” he said, tapping his chin. “Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t often become friends.”

Alec smiled nervously. “I remember. We all stuck together, though. Jace spent half his time in the Slytherin common room when it was just me and him at school, but once Izzy came, we would hang out together all the time in each other’s common rooms. I was a bad prefect,” he added with an awkward laugh.

Magnus smiled. “A prefect, huh? Definitely not what I would expect from a relative Jace Wayland.” He shook his head. “Smart kid, but such a slacker.”

Alec nodded. “Isabelle is the smart one,” he explained. “She’s taking six N.E.W.T.s and an elective. She had eight Outstandings on her O.W.L.s and two Exceeds Expectations.” He smiled proudly as he looked over at Isabelle and Max sitting together and talking while everybody waited for Headmistress McGonagall to get ready to give her speech. 

“You seem really close to your sister,” Magnus noted and Alec blushed and ducked his head.

“I still live at home basically, in an apartment of my own but in the building my family lives in, so other than school months since I graduated, she’s always there. And since Max is just starting this year, I’ve never not had one of my siblings with me every day basically,” he explained. “We’re a close family.”

Magnus smiled. “That’s really sweet, actually,” he said, looking over at Max. “I’m looking forward to another Lightwood. Isabelle’s a good student. Jace Wayland is a little less pleasant to teach, but he’s not a bad kid.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Jace is lazy. He’s always done the bare minimum of what he has to do to become an Auror like our parents expect of him. He already told me his schedule this year gives him, and I quote, ‘a Monday with time for two naps’.” He looked at Magnus and Magnus laughed at that. Alec ducked his eyes because, yes, Magnus Bane’s laugh was just as attractive as it had been when he was eighteen.

“That sounds like Mr. Wayland, alright,” Magnus agreed.

When Headmistress McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon, they stopped talking and turned their attention her just like the students.

~

After the feast, Alec snuck out into the corridor to wait for Max to leave with his classmates. When he came out talking to Isabelle, he spotted Alec and smiled a big, bright smile and ran over to him. “Alec, did you see?!” he asked excitedly, and Alec smiled and crouched down to look him in the face.

“You’re a Slytherin, just like Izzy,” he said warmly. “I would be proud of you even if you weren’t, you know that, right?” he asked and Max rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but I’m the same as you and Izzy!” he said excitedly. 

“Oh, so what am I, stewed toad eyes?” Jace’s voice caught Max’s attention and Alec stayed crouching beside Max as Jace snuck away from the Gryffindor’s headed to the tower to come hug Max. “You didn’t even freak out, I’m proud of you, dude,” he said, smiling down at Max as he playfully put him in a headlock.

Alec saw the Slytherin prefects waiting on Max with the other first years and he cleared his throat. “You gotta go, buddy,” he said, and Max looked and then turned back to Alec, who opened his arms for a hug. Max squeezed him by the neck and Alec smiled into his hair. “Make sure you don’t stay up too late. You don’t want to start your first day of classes running late,” he warned him.

Max nodded seriously. “My first class is potions, and if I miss something I might set things on fire,” he said and Izzy smirked behind him as she caught Alec’s eyes.

“Oooh, potions, huh? Alec’s favorite,” she teased and Alec rolled his eyes as he stood up tall.

“Don’t forget, I’m your teacher now. You don’t get to tease me anymore or I can take points from your house,” he warned, though he knew Isabelle and Jace both were going to ignore that. They both shared a ‘ha, this guy!’ look and he sighed, shaking his head. He looked down at Max with a wry grin. “You won’t give me crap at least,” he said and Max winked sneakily.

“Of course not, I don’t want you to get fired.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and snorted. “Go to bed,” he said, shoving Max away by a hand over his face. “You look after him, Izzy,” he said and she scoffed, tossing her hair as she put an arm around his shoulders.

“What do you take me for, a bad sister?” she said, waving over her shoulder as she headed to take Max to the other waiting first years. 

Jace slapped Alec on the shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. “So that ‘showing up late’ thing, I can get away with that in your class, right?” he asked and Alec glared.

“ _No_.”

“Awesome, I’ll come in about ten minutes late Tuesday!” he said as he jogged off towards the stairs, ignoring Alec’s frustrated noise behind him.

~

Magnus was beyond happy that his first class of the year was with his first years. First years were still wowed and excited about school in a way older students weren’t. Fifth years were his least favorite. Sixth and seventh years were fun because those were the students who _wanted_ to study potions, but first years were still in wonder of every new thing they learned. His real favorites were the muggle-born first years. They were always insanely excited about _everything_. 

This year, however, he had a feeling he already knew who his favorite student was, because when he got to class there was a little boy sitting right at the front with his parchment and quill ready and his book out, reading while he sat alone in the classroom a good ten minutes before Magnus expected any students to be there yet. “Good morning,” he greeted as he walked up to the front of the room and the little boy looked up and smiled shyly.

“Good morning, Professor,” he said in the cutest little voice. Magnus really loved first years. They were so adorable. 

“Any particular reason you’re so early to class?” he asked as he got all his things ready at his desk.

“My brother told me not to be late to my first class so I decided to be early,” he said matter-of-factly.

Magnus smiled and glanced over at him. “You’re Professor Lightwood’s brother, right?” he asked and the boy scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah, and it’s gonna be really weird calling him ‘Professor Lightwood’,” he said and Magnus couldn’t help but be charmed by this little one. He couldn’t wait to see how well this student did in his class. 

As the other students began to pour in minutes before they were actually due to be there, he smiled and greeted the whole class, all the while keeping an eye on Mr. Lightwood there.

~

Alec was really not looking forward to his first class. He had a feeling he was going to really hate sixth and seventh years, which was sad, because they were the ones who would be learning the most fun material. However, having only graduated three years prior, he had not only known all the sixth and seventh years, but had been friends with a lot of them, especially the Slytherins.

“For everybody who doesn’t know me, I’m Professor Lightwood,” he said to the class, getting their attention from their chattering. He walked around to lean on the table in front of the classroom. “Most of you do know me, some of you really well,” he said, glancing at Isabelle, who was sitting with two other Slytherin girls. “And to _some of you_ -“ He looked at Isabelle again. “I would like to remind you that I’m your teacher and can and will take points from your house if you don’t treat me like it.” He smiled. “But hopefully that won’t be a problem.” He held his hands up. “Alright, who wants to ask questions? Let’s go ahead and get all the nosey stuff out of the way first.”

Isabelle’s hand shot up and he forcedly held in an eye-role. “Yes, Ms. Lightwood.”

Isabelle snickered at that, as did her friends. “Do I really have to call you Professor Lightwood?” she asked and he grimaced.

“I would prefer it,” he said blandly.

Someone else raised their hand and he recognized the person as one of Jace’s friends. “Aren’t you Jace’s brother?” he asked skeptically and Alec forced a smile.

“Yes, Jace is my brother, and for anybody who wondered about the question, Isabelle is my sister, and before you ask, yes, the new Lightwood kid is our brother, too,” he said, and a few people’s hands went down after that.

A girl he knew raised her hand and he pointed to her. “How did you get hired so young? Are you really qualified to teach us?” she asked. “Because I really, _really_ need a good score on my N.E.W.T.s and if you’re not good enough, I could fail, and that would be bad.”

He smiled. “Want to be an auror, huh?” he asked, and she nodded seriously. “Well, you’ll be glad to know that I had the highest test scores on both O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that have been scored in recent history, both my parents are aurors, and I worked at the ministry training as an auror before I saw the position was open. Defense Against The Dark Arts was my favorite subject in school. I’m entirely confident that you’ll do fine on your N.E.W.T.s if you study the material I teach you.”

A few more hands shot up and he stood up. “Okay, how about instead of more questions we do something fun, okay? You’re sixth years, so you should all know how to do a number of jinxes, right?” There was a general mumbling and he smiled. “We’re going to pair up and see who can cast and who can block jinxes.” He raised a finger. “With an emphasis of _harmless_ and _reversible_ jinxes and counter-jinxes,” he stressed. He gave the students a warning look. “Please no finger-severing jinxes or tempest jinxes or anything that will get me fired on my first day and you possibly expelled.”

The students looked excited as they paired off, going around the room whispering giddily, and he decided to be ready to jump in and stop any jinxes gone awry from over exuberance just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another! But expect these to slow down soon! Hopefully I'm going to get a job soon *finger scrossed*.

Magnus’s first day went pretty well. His fifth years were a little uptight, and he had a double class with them on Monday, but all in all, it wasn’t so bad. His last class of the day, which was his only group he had sixth period for all week, two of his free periods being during sixth, were, amusingly, the sixth years. 

When they all filed in, he spotted students he knew well from last year. By that year, they were only the students he remembered doing well and really trying. “Well here we are,” he said as they all settled down. They looked as tired as he felt. “Long first day, huh?” he asked and got a few chuckles. “Well, I get to see you guys every day that doesn’t start with a ‘T’ for last period, so hopefully the rest of the year won’t have us all so fried this time of day, because we’re gonna work on some stuff that’s dangerous if you’re not focused,” he said, gesturing to himself. “Myself included.”

“He isn’t kidding,” Isabelle Lightwood said to her classmates with a giggle. “My brother melted his cauldron because he wasn’t paying close attention in Professor Bane’s class one time,” she said, and Magnus frowned, trying to think.

“I don’t remember Jace melting his cauldron,” he said, trying to remember.

“Oh no, I mean Alec- I mean Professor Lightwood,” she said, making a face at calling her brother that.

Magnus’s eyebrows rose. “I had Professor Lightwood?” he asked, trying to remember. He had absolutely no memory of Professor Lightwood as a student. “Are you sure? I’ve only been teaching a few years, remember,” he told her and she nodded with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, your first year here was his seventh year as a student, and he melted his cauldron in your class because he was looking at a cute person’s butt,” she said with a wink.

Suddenly Magnus had a memory of a gangly boy with shaggy dark hair and a constantly panicked look on his round, boyish face frozen in fear because his cauldron melted – something Magnus had since seen a few first and second years do – and he realize that _had_ been Alec Lightwood. He shook himself, giving Isabelle a warning look. “You shouldn’t gossip about your teachers, even if they’re relatives,” he chastised and several others laughed, taking that as confirmation of her claim.

Even as he talked about the plans for the year, Magnus’s tired brain couldn’t stop straying to the thought that Professor Lightwood was that scrawny, gangly, awkward boy his first year teaching. It was amazing what just a few years could do to a guy physically. 

~

“Guess what I realized today.” Alec startled, nearly dropping his book when Professor Bane sat down at his place at the head table for dinner to Alec’s right. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said, settling down. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Alec said, fighting a blush as he closed his book and lay it down beside his plate. “What was that, Professor?” he asked, feeling like an absolute idiot for jumping like a scared kid.

Magnus grinned. “I told you to call me Magnus,” he said and Alec grimaced, having forgotten.

“Right, sorry. What was it you said, Magnus?” he tried again.

Magnus leaned his elbows on the table, chin resting on his hand, and he smirked. “I didn’t realize you’re as young as you are until Isabelle mentioned that one time her brother wasn’t paying attention and melted a cauldron in my class.” Alec’s blood drained from his face. Oh no. He had realized who he was. Magnus grinned, clearly seeing him go pale. “You see, I was confused, because Jace has never did that in my class, but then she said, ‘oh no, I mean Professor Lightwood’.” 

Alec groaned. “Izzyyyyy,” he whined, slapping a hand over his face.

Magnus laughed. “I was so shocked to remember that! My first year teaching was your seventh year? I really thought you were older than that.” He gave him an amused smile. “You looked so different! I remember now, the tall, scrawny boy with the wild hair and eternally panicked look on his baby face.” He tutted and shook his head. “My, my, you sure grew up in just a few years, Alec.”

“I’m going to murder her,” Alec sighed, putting a hand over his face. 

Magnus giggled behind his hand. “How on earth did you manage the N.E.W.T. scores to be an auror?” he asked in amusement. “You were horrible at Potions,” he said without restraint.

Alec laughed in surprise, having not expected such bluntness. “Wow, that’s not rude at all.”

“Hey, you’re not my student _now_ so I’m just honest,” Magnus said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I studied,” he answered and Magnus smiled.

“Well you must have studied hard to pass those tests,” he teased. “You were so bad.” He sipped from his glass and then hummed. “Oh!” He wiggled his fingers. “I met your brother today,” he said brightly. “Max is _the sweetest_!” he cooed. “Awww he showed up early to class because he was scared of being late, and he asked so many questions and paid attention, and guh!” Magnus leaned back in his seat. “Don’t you just love first years?” he asked, nose scrunching. “They’re so enthusiastic about school.”

Alec grinned. “Yeah, I had his class this afternoon. I wasn’t nearly this enthusiastic my first year,” he joked. It was insane, he thought for a moment. Here he was joking with the insanely hot professor whose jawline had nearly ruined Alec’s education his seventh year. It was pretty surreal. 

Magnus hummed. “I wasn’t either, but for obvious reasons,” he said, and Alec raised an eyebrow. Magnus’s eyes flickered downwards some. “It’s a story for another time,” he muttered dismissively. “Anyways! What years did you have today?”

Alec leaned back in his seat and ticked them off on his fingers. “I had double sixth, first, second, and fifth. You?”

“First, double fifth, third, and sixth,” Magnus said, smiling. “Those fifth years are the worst, huh?” he asked and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Are they?” he asked and Magnus nodded gravely.

“Maybe you haven’t seen it yet, but you will.” He groaned. “By fifth, they’re all jaded by school and the ones who aren’t planning to study further for N.E.W.T.s are so ready to be done with your class. So you either have super stressed kids worried about their O.W.L.s or the ones who don’t give two shits by then.”

Alec snorted, ducking his head. “Oh great. Thanks for making me paranoid about the future for my fifth years.” He shook his head. “What other advice would you have for me in my first week?” he asked.

Magnus hummed. “Well,” he said, tapping his chin with bejeweled fingers that distracted Alec. “The most dramatic of all the students are the third and fourth years. At that age, teenagers are convinced everything is the end of the world,” he warned him. “They’re also the _worst_ about crushes and first loves, so expect tons of fighting and crying in the middle of class because somebody wrote somebody else’s crush a love letter.” Alec groaned at the prospect. “Seventh years are usually old enough to have a stash of something potently alcoholic the bought before they got here, so if they come to class seeming hungover, even though alcohol isn’t allowed in the school, they probably are,” he warned him. “Every year I have seventh years showing up hungover – or still drunk – and I have to send them to the headmistress.”

Alec snorted as he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. “I would bet you good money right now that my brother has firewhiskey in his dorm as we speak.” He glanced back at Magnus. 

Magnus grinned. “So are your siblings going to get away with stuff because of you or get into more trouble?” he asked and Alec huffed.

“I’m not getting fired,” he said simply. 

Magnus smiled and nodded. “Good choice.”

~

Alec’s first week as a teacher was pretty good, all things considered. Jace showed up late to class his first day, then seemed shocked when Alec docked his house points for doing it again for his Friday morning class. Isabelle kept trying to corner him and tease him about sitting next to Professor Bane at dinner. However, he was settling in well with his classes. The only real problem he was having was that he struggled to keep up with grading during his daily grading period.

“Wow, how much did you assign last week?” Magnus asked as he sat down beside Alec for breakfast Monday morning, looking at the stacks of parchment Alec was furiously grading.

Alec groaned. “It isn’t even for a grade,” he confessed. He turned the parchment he was marking towards Magnus. “I wanted to just see how far along each class was, so I told them this wasn’t for a grade, I just wanted to see where to start. They’re placement tests.”

Magnus picked one that was marked up and smiled at him, making Alec even _more_ distracted. “You’re gonna be a great teacher,” he said confidently. He handed the test back and shook his head. “But you have to learn to manage your time better. Or at learn to stagger your assignments like the rest of us do.”

“Oh, in the future I will,” Alec said, picking up the parchment he was checking again. “I just want to start out my second week knowing I’m not starting above or below my students.”

“Which is noble,” Magnus said with a small smile. 

Alec nodded. “Yeah, now I just need to get myself together and actually start teaching.”

~

Isabelle had to hand it to her brother, his patience lasted a lot longer than she expected it to when it came to Simon. However, at the moment, Alec looked like he was ready to grab him and strangle him bare-handed. “Simon… how?” he asked, looking defeated as his shoulders fell. Isabelle followed his gaze to where Simon was standing in front of a gaping hole in the stone walls of the classroom, through which students on their free period were looking inside in confusion from the hallway. 

Simon rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug as he stood beside Alec. “Honestly, dude, I really thought that was the right spell.”

Isabelle looked at Clary, who was still glaring at the singed ends of her hair, and snorted. “It’s lucky Clary plays Quidditch and has such quick reflexes. She’d be blown to pieces right now if she hadn’t dove out of the way.”

Alec turned to Simon. “Simon. You should have learned this already. How did you pass your O.W.L.s if you mix up _protego_ and _reducto_?” he asked calmly, though Isabelle could tell it was mostly despair, not actual patience. 

Simon shrugged again. “Killer test-taking skills?”

Alec actually looked like he was about to cry, Isabelle realized with a barely hidden snicker. “You know what?” He turned back to the class. “We’re gonna end early today and I’m going to go find your previous teacher and strangle them,” he said and Simon piped up.

“That’ll be hard to do, since he moved to Aruba,” he said and Alec glared over his shoulder.

Isabelle elbowed Clary. “Better grab Simon before Alec kills him.” Isabelle nodded for Clary and Simon to go on without her and she headed up to Alec’s desk. “How’s it going, Big Brother?” she asked and Alec glanced around to see if anybody was there to hear her, but then deflated when there wasn’t. 

“Why is Simon even taking this class?” he asked with a helplessly whine as he let his head fall to land on her shoulder. “Why? I hated him bad enough as your friend!”

Isabelle laughed. “Well, he and Clary have to take at least two N.E.W.T. classes, even though neither of them need N.E.W.T.s in anything for their chosen futures, and they figure this is cool and interesting from their muggle-filled lives and that way we’re taking a class together. They both made E’s on their O.W.L.s so…” She shrugged. “They can take whatever they want.”

Alec snorted. “And Magnus said fifth years would be the worst class.”

Isabelle perked up at that, smirking. “Oh? _Magnus_ , huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows when he looked up. “I didn’t know you were on first-name basis with Professor Bane.”

Alec glared. “Do not even,” he warned. “We’re colleagues, he asked me to call him by his first name-“

“And do you still get distracted by his jawline?” she teased, poking him in the stomach. “Huh, huh?”

“Izzy,” he whined, batting her hand away. “I’m your _teacher_ ,” he reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh like you and I didn’t try to guess what teachers were making out in the teacher’s lounge after hours when we were both students,” she dismissed. She shifted gears and smiled warmly at his slumped shoulders. “Hey, don’t let one blown up wall get you down. It’s definitely going to happen again,” she said and he actually cracked a smile.

“I guess you’re right. I’m just really annoyed Simon is so stupid,” he said, then raised a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell anybody I said that, I’m not supposed to call students names,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Isabelle clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Your secret is safe with me,” she promised, then ruffled his hair, ignoring how he drew away, before turning to grab her bag and go. “Are you gonna be at Quidditch tomorrow?” she asked as she gathered her things. “Madame Hooch said you’re gonna help out this year.”

Alec nodded. “I’m scheduled to watch over Slytherin try-outs and practices to take some of the burden off of her. She wanted me to do Gryffindor, too, but their practices are all during the week for sixth period. No idea how they managed to work around all their players classes,” he said. “Slytherin has two during sixth period, but she just got your captain to schedule it for my sixth period off-time.”

“Cool!” She said as she headed to the gap in the wall rather than the door just to irritate Alec. “See you tomorrow, then!” she said brightly as she stepped through the gap. It would be nice seeing Alec more often each week than just during class. She wanted more time to hang out with him, not with Professor Lightwood.

Also, now she got to rub it in Jace’s face that she was training with Alec and he wasn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to give you guys a new chapter already, but I'm bored so count yourselves lucky!

Magnus watched Alec into lunch and then flop down at his spot and sprawl back in his chair like he was exhausted. He raised an eyebrow when Alec gave a whimper. “Rough morning?” he asked, and already pouty lips became even poutier. 

“Simon Lewis was bad enough as a classmate and my sister’s friend. He’s even worse as a student.” He looked around suddenly then lowered his voice as he shot Magnus a pleading look. “Shhhh, don’t tell anybody I said that.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the Slytherin table. “Oh yeah?” he asked curiously. He really couldn’t remember much about Simon Lewis, other than that he was muggle born and made a lot of references in class that very few other people got because of it. Magnus was lucky enough to have spent a lot of time in the Muggle world so he got his references. Mostly. 

“He mixed up ‘protego’ and ‘reducto’,” Alec said, and Magnus jerked his head around, eyes wide.

“Oh my God, is everybody okay?!” he asked quickly, and Alec nodded reassuringly.

“Yeah, Clary’s got great reflexes from all these years of Quidditch, so she’s fine, but that’s just…” He shook his head. “Why is he in N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts if he mixes up dangerous spells with protective spells?” he asked rhetorically. 

Magnus gave a low whistle. “Damn, Alec.” He frowned at a thought. “So, if he didn’t blow up his classmate, what did he blast apart with that spell?”

“The wall,” Alec said, shaking his head. “The caretaker is currently repairing the wall between my classroom and the hallway outside. You should have seen the students looking into my classroom with terrified expressions after the dust settled.”

Magnus imagined it and let out a small giggle before he managed to regain his subdued, sympathetic exterior. “That’s just terrible,” he said quickly. Alec gave him an accusatory look and he smiled innocently. “So, what else do you have today? I’ve got the second session with my fifth years after this. Wheee,” he said sarcastically.

Alec sighed, relaxing in his chair some. “First, second, and fifth. If the classroom isn’t fixed in time, we might go outside and just have an easy-going discussion in the fresh air.”

“Oh that would be nice,” Magnus said enviously. “I can’t really do that, you know, since we’re brewing potions in my class,” he said and Alec smirked.

“Poor you,” he teased. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve got the afternoon off tomorrow,” Magnus countered. “Not just a free period for planning and grading, sixth period is my off period tomorrow. I can go walk around the lake if I want,” he boasted playfully.

Alec brightened just a little. “I have Quidditch tryouts for sixth tomorrow. And Thursday. In fact, for the whole year, Tuesdays and Thursdays sixth period is Quidditch training. Madame Hooch had me take over being the supervisor for Slytherin Quidditch team.”

Magnus perked up. “Oh yeah?” He thought. “Sooo, tryouts, people can come watch that, right?” He snickered. “I love watching Quidditch for the worst reason: watching people get smacked by bludgers,” he confessed. “It’s the Muggle quarter in me, I guess. Nothing like some slapstick comedy to lighten my day.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, tryouts and practices are open to spectators. Not as fun as watching a match,” he warned him and Magnus shrugged.

“So? Even better, people who aren’t good yet getting smacked!” he said with a grin. “Look for me in the stands tomorrow during tryouts.”

~

Alec felt stupid over how much he was looking forward to Magnus watching Quidditch tryouts, because it wasn’t even like Alec was going to be doing anything but monitoring them and handling the balls, and it wasn’t like Magnus was there to see _him_ , he just liked Quidditch, like he said.

Alec just couldn’t help the _super gay _part of him that couldn’t stop looking at Magnus Bane’s pretty face and wanting to keep looking at it as often as he could. It was only two weeks into the school year and so much interacting with a man that attractive was wreaking havoc on Alec’s mental faculties.__

__He met the Slytherin team Captain, a kid named Plaskitt that was in Isabelle’s year, in Madame Hooch’s office to get the truck of balls at half past four and was pleased that the boy seemed happy to have someone assisting. “It’s just that Madame Hooch isn’t able to give as much assistance since all the teams have so much work to do,” he said as they carried the box towards the pitch from the castle. “Having someone like a teacher advisor will help settle training booking disputes and things of that sort.”_ _

__Alec remembered those days. “Yeah, I got detention for punching a Gryffindor keeper my seventh year because he kept insisting they booked the pitch when we did.” Plaskitt looked at him in surprise and Alec grinned. “It was my brother, don’t look so shocked.” It was true, Jace had seemed so stunned to be punched. It was such a muggle thing to do, but Alec and Jace fought a lot growing up before they could use magic. They just stopped after they started going to school and learned how to trip each other with magic instead._ _

__“Well, anyways, we have a big group trying out this year. We have no keeper or seeker and we’re down a beater after graduations and one injury scared a guy away from playing.” Plaskitt shook his head. “There are twelve people trying out and they all wanted to be chasers, so we’re gonna have to talk them into wanting to be keeper, seeker, or beater.”_ _

__Alec chuckled. “Well only the hardest spots to fill,” he said and Plaskitt nodded grimly. “Don’t worry. Start with drills and see who takes to what positions. People want to be chasers because it’s the most action-filled position, but beaters have more fun and seekers get the most glory, so they’ll step up.”_ _

__When they got to the pitch, Alec swung his broom off his shoulder and clapped Plaskitt on the back. “I’m gonna do a lap of the pitch and make sure nobody’s waiting to curse their classmates,” he said, and though Plaskitt looked confused, Alec remembered Jace cursing Simon the year Simon tried out for the team, and he knew it was not an isolated incident._ _

__Alec loved flying. He hadn’t flown much in recent years due to the fact his family had moved to London after his dad’s promotion and they only stayed in the Lightwood family mansion over Christmas. It was hard to fly in London, even if he was invisible to muggles, so he never bothered trying. Now that he was teaching at Hogwarts, he had plans to go on moonlight flights whenever he had downtime._ _

__As Alec took to the air, the familiar tingling sensation behind his belly button spread throughout his limbs as he shot straight up at high speed, only stopping when he opened his eyes and saw the towers of the pitch flashing away. He turned and returned to a level among the stands and did a quick lap, looking for kids hiding behind things like they didn’t want to be seen. He felt a very different swooping sensation in his belly when he flew past one of the towers and saw Magnus sitting alone up there. Magnus waved at him and Alec nodded awkwardly before finishing his lap of the stands._ _

__When he returned, Plaskitt introduced him to the rest of the team and he grinned when he saw they were all his old teammates. In fact, Plaskitt was the only Slytherin Quidditch player Alec hadn’t already known. Isabelle was a chaser, and the other chaser besides Plaskitt was the kid that joined the team Alec’s last year, Aaron Cauldwell. “Dude, we know Alec,” Aaron said, reaching out to shake hands. “Or should I say Professor Lightwood,” he said with a teasing wink._ _

__Alec chuckled. “You really do have to call me that,” he said with a shrug. “You too, Miss Frobisher,” he said to Sara, a girl who was a third year when Alec graduated and spent two years as his teammate._ _

__“But not me,” Isabelle said with a smug grin. She nodded to Sara. “He tried, but I just can’t call my brother Professor Lightwood,” she said and Alec sighed._ _

__“You’re really supposed to,” he complained. Plaskitt looked at them and Alec nodded for him to go ahead._ _

__Plaskitt clapped his hands together. “Alright, well, guys you know that we’re down a beater, and we have no keeper or seeker. All twelve people signing up wanted to be Chasers, so we’re gonna have to convince them they really want to be something else and find three good players,” he said, looking at his teammates. “We’ve got five second years, three third years, a fourth year, two fifth years, and a sixth year. I don’t have high hopes for the sixth year, it’s that Charlie boy that stares at Isabelle’s ass all the time. Probably thinks if he tries out, she’ll date him.”_ _

__Isabelle mimed gagging. “No, thanks.”_ _

__Plaskitt grimaced. “Yeah. Honestly, going by what I know of them, I think the third years are the best bet for all the positions. But, there’s some promise for a seeker in the fourth year. It’s Nigel Ackerman. I saw him hit a fly with a dart once.” Alec raised an eyebrow at that and Isabelle, seeing him, nodded seriously and mouthed, ‘it’s true’. “And a few of the second years would be good second-stringers in case of injury. That young, we can train ‘em up.”_ _

__Isabelle looked at Alec. “And what’re you doing in all of this? We’re not used to an advisor.”_ _

__“Advising,” Alec said flatly, making her roll her eyes._ _

__“Alright, well, let’s go meet the recruits, Emory,” she said, and Alec remembered that that was it, Plaskitt’s first name. “And time for Alec to go flirt with Professor Bane,” she added and Alec glared, his face bright red._ _

__“Isabelle,” he warned and she winked, batting her eyelashes as she walked on. Alec gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, already seeing the rumor mill getting started in the way the other players snickered at her words._ _

__Alec stood aside while Plaskitt greeted the students trying out and waited until they needed him to unlock the ball trunk. One of the first things they did was get them all to fly just to make sure they were good enough flyers. Alec watched them flying and remembered how, though they weren’t supposed to, he learned to fly his first year and then immediately when he got home, he taught Izzy and Jace how to fly on his broom. He loved flying. It was why he played Quidditch in school, just because he loved flying so much._ _

__It was mainly why he so readily accepted Madame Hooch’s request to help out with Quidditch. It gave him an excuse to fly, which was what he did now, taking off to hover above the pitch to watch the students training from out of the way of the ground. He flew slowly around the pitch watching the students flying drills, only to be surprised by a voice from his left._ _

__“Alec!”_ _

__Alec turned and almost fell off his broom when he realized he’d flown within ten feet of the tower Magnus was sitting in. “Oh, hey,” he called, blushing as he straightened up on his broom._ _

__Magnus waved, walking to the edge of the tower to talk to Alec, who edged closer, careful not to make a massive fool of himself and fly into Magnus. “You seem to be having fun,” Magnus said and Alec smiled nervously, looking down at himself. “Nice broomstick.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Alec said with a small smile. “It was my old Quidditch broom, and I don’t get to fly often so I kind of accepted this job just so I get an excuse to fly it.”_ _

__Magnus scrunched his nose. “Flying isn’t my thing,” he said, and Alec was surprised. He couldn’t imagine not liking flying._ _

__“Why not?” he asked and Magnus glanced down over the parapet nervously and Alec grinned. “You’re afraid of heights?”_ _

__Magnus smiled ruefully. “I’m afraid of the high chance of falling to a helpless death.”_ _

__Alec scoffed. “You won’t fall. You’re a wizard, surely you learned how to fly.”_ _

__“Yeah, but I was never very good at it,” Magnus complained. “It’s the twenty-first century, if I can’t apparate there, I’ll use muggle transportation.”_ _

__“I love flying,” Alec explained. “It makes me feel weightless.” He grinned suddenly. “Also, I can do this.” Alec tipped over to one side and did a roll with so little warning that Magnus actually screamed and made an aborted reach for him that Alec saw, and when he as upright again he couldn’t help but laugh at the hand Magnus had over his face, doing nothing to hide his blush._ _

__“Alexander Lightwood, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” Magnus accused and Alec couldn’t help but smile innocently at Magnus’s embarrassment. “That was not nice.”_ _

__Alec gave him an apologetic little smile. “Sorry, I sorta revert to being a show-off when I’m flying,” he confessed. “I was never as outgoing as my siblings are, but I know I’m a good flyer,” he said, shrugging awkwardly. “Couldn’t help myself.”_ _

__Magnus raised an eyebrow, his blush fading a little. “You felt like showing off for me, Professor Lightwood?” he teased and it was Alec’s turn to blush now._ _

__“I- uh- it’s just-“_ _

__“Oh relax, I’m just teasing,” Magnus said, winking. “Get you back for scaring the life out of me.”_ _

__Alec cleared his throat, cheeks still pink. “I should get back to the kids,” he said, then, just to show off and scare Magnus a little more, he gave no warning before wheeling backwards into a sudden dive, heading straight towards the ground at an immense speed._ _

__He grinned when he heard Magnus’s strangled yelp of shock as he disappeared from sight._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry it's been a while, but hey, enjoy a longer chapter for your patience!

The end of the first month of school also meant the first Hogsmeade weekend, and though teachers could come and go as they pleased, Alec signed up to chaperone if only to give him an excuse to get out of the castle for a while. He could’ve gone before, but it felt kind of weird to just leave the castle when he technically had stuff he could’ve been doing for either classes or Quidditch. The Slytherin team had filled their gaps and added a few replacement players in case of injury to the roster and twice a week they practiced with Alec’s supervision (they practiced more without it, but that was neither here nor there).

When Professor Flitwick hung the sign-up sheet for chaperones in the teacher’s lounge, Alec signed up for the first weekend… and then when he saw Magnus had signed up for every weekend of the term, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking and did the same. 

The thing was, Alec had given up on suddenly becoming an actual grown up and getting over his teenage crush on Professor Bane and had instead just accepted that growing up didn’t actually make him any less gay and attracted to handsome men. And Magnus Bane was a very attractive man. Anyone with eyeballs had to realize that Magnus was _ridiculously_ beautiful. 

It wasn’t Alec’s fault the man was gorgeous, he figured.

Alec discovered the morning of the Hogsmeade trip that he had seriously underestimated Magnus. The man was insanely handsome always, but in muggle clothes, it was downright ridiculous how attractive he was. When Alec came down the steps to where heads of houses were getting the last permission slips from their third years, he saw the chaperones all standing together and chatting and noticed that the person he was seeing from the back with a frankly spectacular ass in super-tight jeans was, in fact, Magnus. 

He was wearing skin-tight pants of a purple color, a black blazer with some sparkly stuff around the seams, and Alec nearly fell down the steps staring at him. He knew his face was incredible, but Alec had no idea that under his robes, Magnus Bane had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a nice butt, and muscular arms and legs. 

If there was a God, he definitely hated Alec. 

When they started off down the path through the forest, Magnus fell into step with Alec. “Hey, I saw we both signed up for all of these things,” Magnus said in greeting and Alec nodded. “Have you left the castle at all since the term started?”

“No, I’ve been pretty busy,” Alec said. “I’ve been working on getting this whole ‘teaching kids’ thing down,” he joked and Magnus grinned.

“Understandable,” Magnus said, gesturing with his hand. Alec had noticed he tended to talk with his hands, and it was really weirdly attractive. He had pretty hands and wore rings and painted his nails, so it was hard not to look at them. “I have a few friends that live in the village so I go down just about every weekend.”

Alec nodded absently. They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, Alec looking at the pretty orange and brown leaves that lined the path this time of the year. It wouldn’t be long until it got cold, but for now, it was just brisk and breezy and comfortable. He smiled as two third years ran past laughing while their friend chased them and remembered how exciting it was his first time to go into the village when he was a kid. “I didn’t really notice that they did this when I was in school,” he admitted. “Chaperones, I mean,” he said.

Magnus’s smile faltered a little. “Well, we don’t really do anything anymore, but when I was in school, it was a real thing,” he explained. “The kids had to travel with a chaperone. They split us up and paired each group of about ten with a chaperone and you weren’t allowed to leave the chaperone’s sight. These days, it’s not as worrisome, so just a few teachers head into town in case there’s an incident so there’s an adult to deal with it. You know, like if someone gets in a fight and breaks stuff in the shops or whatever,” he clarified.

Alec frowned. “Why was it so intense when you started?” he asked curiously and Magnus gave him an uncomfortable look before looking down at the path under their feet.

“My first year was nineteen ninety-eight,” Magnus said simply with a slight shrug, and Alec nearly stopped walking from shock. 

Alec hadn’t realized how much older than him Magnus was, but most importantly, he had never met someone who was a student at Hogwarts during or just following the Second Wizarding War. Alec didn’t even know how to imagine being the first group of kids to go to Hogwarts after such a horrific battle happened there and so many people died within those very walls. Alec had only been two in 1998, so he couldn’t remember those dark times, but he could only imagine how scary it had been for his parents to send him off to Hogwarts so soon after such a horrific war. 

Looking at Magnus, he could see the way his shoulders were tense and Alec smiled suddenly. “Wow, you’re old,” he teased, and Magnus visibly startled, turning to look at him in surprise, only to have his jaw go slack as an offended look crossed his face.

“Hey!” he cried, and Alec laughed, ducking as he swatted at him. “That’s rude!”

“It’s just true,” Alec teased, relieving when Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. “I had no idea you were that much older than me. I was only two when you started school!”

Magnus scrunched his nose. “You young whipper-snapper,” he grumbled playfully, making Alec grin. Magnus bumped their shoulders together. “But yeah,” he said with a sigh. “Only a few years after the Second Wizarding War ended, people were still really careful. Just because the war ended didn’t mean there weren’t still sympathizers hiding out while the Ministry hunted them. They didn’t declare that all Deatheaters had been caught or killed for several years after the war ended, and a bunch of kids had been targeted before, they could target us again.”

Alec nodded, stomach clenching because he knew very well what Magnus meant. “I grew up never leaving home for years,” he confessed and Magnus looked surprised. “I was five or six before I ever left our house. Ever,” he stressed. “We’re Purebloods, so the Deatheaters wanted both my parents families to join their quest, and though I have a feeling my grandparents probably supported the idea both in the first and second Wars, my parents weren’t into that, and when found out they were pregnant with me about the time Voldemort came back, they moved to a house in the middle of the countryside and set up protection around the house, and rode out the war and the aftermath there.”

Magnus looked surprised. “Didn’t you mention your family was full of Aurors?” he asked, and Alec shrugged. 

“My parents are, but before them, both their families were so rich nobody really had a job.” He had never met his grandparents. They all died by the time he was old enough to have met them. His parents didn’t have extended family really, so it was never an issue of ‘bad seed’ family members. “I guess my parents wanted to really prove that even though they were from Pureblood families, they weren’t dark wizards, so they became Aurors after the war ended and they weren’t scared of something happening to me.”

Magnus hummed. “Interesting. There aren’t many Purebloods left. I was surprised to find out you’re one,” he said, and Alec waited to see if he had something else to say about that. Most people did. “Lightwood and who?” he asked, and Alec understood immediately.

“Trueblood,” he answered, and Magnus nodded, clearly thinking. “I think maybe during the First Wizarding War my mom had an uncle or something that was a Deatheater, but nobody in the Second,” he said, knowing what Magnus was trying to remember. “Mom was the last Trueblood, so the name died out when she married my dad.”

They fell into silence, but not an awkward one. Alec was just as happy to let the subject drop as Magnus probably was by not drawing it out longer, but it didn’t feel forced and uncomfortable afterwards. Alec liked that about Magnus, which made his crush even worse. Magnus was just comfortable to be around. He was funny and nice, but with a witty charm that only made Alec like him for more than just how handsome he was. 

Alec really never stood a chance, he figured, because he had had a crush on his professor as a teenager because he was cute, and as an adult, Magnus was his friend, who was cute _and_ nice. Everything about Magnus Bane was likeable.

~

“I love Hogsmeade,” Magnus said as they entered the village’s main street. Alec smiled at the way Magnus made a show of inhaling and exhaling as if showing off how relaxed he was. “A whole town full of magic without hiding.”

Alec had never really thought of it as ‘hiding’ to avoid showing magic to muggles. “Well, I know all about hiding, so even if I’ve always been fine keeping muggles out of the loop, I can absolutely understand the feeling.”

Magnus tilted his head. “Oh?” he asked, and Alec blushed, realizing he, like most teachers, didn’t talk about his personal life. 

“I’m gay,” he explained, still feeling that thrill of worry-pride-fear-happiness that came from saying it out loud. “I didn’t come out to my parents until about a year and a half ago, actually,” he said, and Magnus’s eyes softened with sympathy.

“Ah, you poor thing,” he said, not mockingly or teasingly, but genuinely expressing sympathy. “Although, that’s fun to know,” he said, brightening up. Magnus winked at Alec. “Nice to know I’m not the only queer teacher at the school. I like the ladies and the fellas, but still, I think everybody else is depressingly straight.” He shook his head with a dramatic frown. “So sad. So many straight people.”

Alec laughed. “Hey, besides you and me, most of them are ancient, so they might just be old-fashioned, not actually straight,” he joked.

“You were just calling me old not half an hour ago,” Magnus reminded him and Alec laughed.

“Hey, wait, I said older than I thought, I didn’t say you are old in general terms,” he argued. “You’re nine years older than me and I would’ve thought five.”

Magnus preened, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically. “Why Alexander, a man always likes to hear he has aged well!” He giggled and hooked his elbow through Alec’s as he stumbled into his side. “Alright, alright. Enough teasing, time for shopping!” he declared, and Alec barely managed to not fall over when Magnus suddenly veered right and tugged Alec along with him.

“Shopping for what?” Alec asked as he was tugged along an alleyway onto one of the streets off of High Street. 

“Clothes! More specifically, I am in desperate need of some funky socks from Gladrags,” he said as he glanced at Alec. “I realized I forgot to bring _all_ my cool socks to Hogwarts and it’s almost winter, so I’ll need to fun socks to wear around my chambers. Boring socks are no fun for my cat.”

Alec smiled. “You have a cat? We had a cat at the mansion! Well, I think he’s still there,” he said, frowning. “Pretty sure he’s immortal. Maybe not even a cat actually. Anyways, he’s been around since I was little, and I haven’t heard that he died, so he’s gotta be crazy old.” 

Magnus beamed. “My cat is my baby. His name is Chairman Meow and I love him,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “My sweet kitty loves to chase my toes when I have fun socks, and I forgot them, so I need flashing socks and socks that play music and glow in the dark socks- all types!”

“You’re so weird,” Alec muttered and Magnus gave him a mock-glare before tugging him into the doorway of a shop with some very alarmingly colored dresses in the window.

~

After leaving Gladrags, Magnus with his socks purchased and in a cutesy bag, Alec mentioned needing a new cauldron, so they went to Cerdiwen’s next. After having the order placed for delivery to the castle, Alec and Magnus both were hungry, so instead of getting food, they decided to be the adults they were and go buy a ton of sweets at Honeydukes.

“I’m too old to eat chocolate for lunch,” Alec complained as Magnus piled more stuff into Alec’s arms, leading him around the store to pick things up, examine them, then grab multiple ones. 

“I’m older than you and I say it’s perfectly acceptable,” Magnus countered, giving him a teasing grin. “You’re a big, strong guy, Alec, you have to eat plenty of junk for fuel!” 

Alec looked at his arms, leaning his head multiple ways to try and see it all. “Is there anything in this stack not made of chocolate? Chocolate cauldrons, cauldron cake, chocolate skeletons, chocolate wands, Honeydukes Best Chocolate bars, chocolate frogs… Magnus,” he said, looking up at him in mock seriousness. “I think you may have a problem.”

Magnus just rolled his eyes. “Chocolate is an important food group, Alec,” he defended, then leaned past Alec to grab a lollipop. “Besides, not every single thing is chocolate,” he said, dropping the candy on top of the pile.

Alec scrunched his nose. “Why are you buying a blood pop?” he asked, and Magnus just smiled secretively and turned away, heading over to yet another display of chocolate confections. 

Once they made their purchases (Alec buying two things and Magnus buying about twenty), Magnus wanted to take a detour to go to Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop Alec had never even been to before, and Alec was more than happy to walk to another side street and go look at books. “I’ve got a friend who works here,” Magnus explained as they walked into the shop, the bell over the door tinkling as they entered. “Raphael, I brought you something!” he called as they entered.

Alec looked around curiously, following Magnus at a slower pace through the towering shelves that were tightly packed. The shop was dimly lit, lacking any big windows like most shops had, and mostly empty. He could imagine not many students came into a shop like this, but just as he had that thought, he heard a very familiar voice.

“Professor Bane! Hey, what’s up! Ha, so funny to see you here, so you know Raphael, huh, that’s-“

“Oh my God, do you ever stop talking?”

Alec came around a bookshelf to see a counter behind which sat a small man with pale skin and dark hair who looked ready to set himself on fire, presumably because of Simon Lewis standing on the customer side of the counter, looking somewhat red in the face as Magnus walked around behind the counter and leaned over it. “Alexander, can you pass me my Honeydukes bag?” he asked, and Alec walked over to stop beside Simon and hold out his wrist that held their Honeydukes bags (Magnus had offered to carry his own, but his Gladrags bag was really bulky so Alec carried both candy bags).

“Hey, Simon. Didn’t expect to see you in a bookshop,” Alec said, giving him a teasing glare. “Might learn some basic, third year level spells if you read one.”

Magnus dug out the blood pop and poked Raphael in the nose with hit. “Figure you might enjoy a treat.” He smirked as he looked at him and nodded his head towards Simon. “Although, this is a new development.”

Raphael scoffed. “No, it’s not. I’ve been expecting this since he came in here over the summer and hasn’t left me alone since.” He snatched the lollipop and took off the wrapper, muttering, ‘thanks’ before putting it in his mouth. 

Alec raised an eyebrow, looking at Simon. “You were in Hogsmeade for the summer? Doesn’t your family live in London?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, but I was visiting relatives. Sort of,” he said dismissively. Alec thought it was kind of odd for a muggle-born to be visiting relatives in Hogsmeade, but he decided it wasn’t his business and he didn’t really care anyways. Simon smirked suddenly. “Soooo, Professor Bane, you’ve been shopping with Alec, huh?” He kept his gaze (and his smirk) on Alec the entire time he said it. 

“Yes, I have, and shouldn’t you call him Professor Lightwood?” Magnus prompted and Simon laughed.

“Ha, no,” he said plainly. “We’re not on school grounds, so there’s no way I’m calling Alec by his teacher terms.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m here as a chaperone so technically I could dock points from your house for that,” he warned, and Simon gave him a flat look.

“Dude, you’ve rubbed sunscreen on my back, I only call you Professor Lightwood at school,” he said with finality, but Alec blushed and cringed at the accusatory look the shop owner gave him from Magnus’s side.

“Simon, now that you’re my student that sounds very, very wrong,” he said quickly, and Simon blinked, then went pale, jaw dropping.

“Oh God, ew!”

Alec turned to Raphael. “I swear, it’s not creepy, he’s my sister’s friend, I’m only like four years older than them, I’m not a pervert I swear,” he said in a rush.

Simon nodded seriously, also looking at Raphael. “Besides, just because I like pale guys with dark hair, it means nothing. I like shorter guys, anyways.” He winked at Raphael and Alec suddenly got a much clearer picture of why Simon was in a book shop on a Hogsmeade weekend.

Magnus laughed in surprise. “Oooohh, so I was right!” Raphael glared, which looked hilarious with a lollipop in his mouth, and Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s a little young but then again, you’re probably not much older.”

“I hate you,” Raphael said flatly.

Simon cleared his throat. “For the record, I’m seventeen so I’m legal,” he pointed out.

Magnus slung an arm around his friend. “Well look at that, Raphael here is nineteen, so it’s not creepy!”

“I am also not interested,” Raphael said plainly and Simon rolled his eyes.

Holding his hand up to his mouth like he was telling a secret, he leaned towards Magnus and mock-whispered, “He says that like I’m not wearing him down.”

Alec hummed, trying to remember Raphael’s face, but he couldn’t place it. “If you’re nineteen, why don’t I remember you from school? You would’ve only been two years below me.”

“I went to school in America,” Raphael said simply. “But it was too sunny for me,” he said, then grinned in a dangerous looking way, especially since it showed slightly pointy canines. “Quarter-vampire. British weather is more to my speed.”

“Ooohh, I always wondered if vampires could have babies,” Simon said, and Alec almost slapped a hand over his face at the lack of tact this kid had. “That totally explains why your skin is so smooth and your eyes so pretty!”

Magnus snickered as Raphael narrowed his eyes in a glare but still blushed slightly. “Awww, well I’m gonna leave you with your admirer,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he slid from behind the counter and walked around to join Alec. “See you later, Raphael!” he called.

As they were on their way out, Raphael shouted after them, “Take this annoying kid with you!”

Magnus just laughed the whole way out the door with Alec fighting not to do the same behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Hogsmeade Pt. 2!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter!!! Enjoy, friends!

The kids had to be back at the castle before sundown, but Magnus convinced Alec that they should get dinner at the Three Broomsticks before heading back. Alec had actually been thinking about getting something to eat in Hogsmeade before going back anyways, so he readily agreed.

When they got there, the last of the students were on their way out the door, greeting Magnus with a happy ‘See ya, Professor!’ as he held the door for them. A lot of the tables were full of townspeople chatting and drinking and there was even a couple of old guys drinking what was clearly firewhiskey while playing wizard’s chess by the window. 

“Hey,” Magnus said, gripping Alec’s arm. “Want to get us a table while I order us some drinks?” 

Alec nodded. “Sure,” he said, and Magnus gave him a little grin that caused his belly to flutter and remind him, ‘oh hey, by the way, you’re _super_ gay’, which was really getting annoying. Alec found a table for two away from the wizards drunkenly debating dragon-owning rights (and that was terrifying), and he sat down just in time to spot a very familiar face picking up glasses off of empty tables. A face that had absolutely no reason to be in Hogsmeade. 

He started to get up and go speak to him, only to be surprised when Magnus passed him and smiled and said a few words before coming all the way to the table with two glasses in his hand. “Here we go!” Magnus said brightly, setting Alec’s down in front of him as he gracefully slid into the chair opposite him. “I wasn’t sure what you like, but I figured nobody dislikes butterbeer.”

Alec smiled. “My favorite,” he said, taking a sip as he looked over at the man he was looking at before. “Do you know him?” he asked Magnus, trying to be nonchalant but knowing he probably was failing.

Magnus glanced over and smiled. “Who, Luke? Yeah, I’ve known him for a while. I was surprised when he and his wife bought this bar and moved here. I think he said his wife has a kid at the school.”

Alec hummed, watching them. “They do, but I’m very confused right now.” He leaned forward. “That’s Clary Fray’s stepfather,” he said, and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? I thought she was muggle born,” Magnus said, and Alec nodded quickly.

“And I thought Luke and Jocelyn were muggles,” he said, and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, really?” He shook his head. “Oh no, no, no. Luke was an auror during the war,” he said, and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“What?!” Alec hissed, trying not to draw attention to themselves. “Luke? You’re sure?”

Magnus nodded. “Definitely. He-“ 

“Here’s your soup, fellas,” a lady said and Alec looked up at Jocelyn only for her to still as she sat their bowls in front of them. “Oh. Alec,” she said awkwardly.

Alec grimace. “Yeah, Magnus and I were kind of just talking about how he knew Luke and why you two were here since I was under the impression…” He trailed off and Jocelyn sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I may as well just explain,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m a witch and Luke’s a wizard. We knew all along Clary would be magical. We just didn’t work out how to tell her about us since she grew up thinking she’s a muggle. She knows now, by the way,” she reassured him. “She found out a few years ago, but I guess you didn’t hear since you graduated already.”

Alec was still very confused but he understood that not everything was his business, so he just smiled. “Well, at least a pair of muggles didn’t set up shop in Hogsmeade to try and run a magical business,” he said and she smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

“Well it’s good to see you! I heard you were teaching this year from your father. I wondered if I’d run into you some day,” she said, smiling at Magnus. “And with Magnus, too! A great surprise.” She put her hands on her hips. “Well, I’ll let you guys eat. You probably ran after kids all day, huh?” She patted each of them on a shoulder. “Next drink is on the house, whatever you want,” she offered, and Magnus gave her a charming grin.

“Why, Jocelyn, you keep talking like that and I’m just gonna have to make good on all the times I threatened to steal you from your man,” he teased and she just rolled her eyes and laughed at his antics as she headed away.

After Jocelyn left, Magnus looked at Alec with a curious smile. “I really didn’t know that Jocelyn and Luke ever were pretending to be muggles. I might’ve thought twice about coming here for fear of ruining our evening, though that seemed to have gone well.”

Alec chuckled. “It’s just a surprise. I’ve known them casually for years because of Clary being friends with my family. They sold the ‘astounded muggles’ thing really well.” He hummed, stirring his soup with his spoon. “That would definitely explain why Simon was in Hogsmeade this summer. Jocelyn and Luke are like second- parents to him, so it makes sense if they moved with Clary, he’d have to come visit. He’s been Clary’s best friend since they were like five years old.”

Magnus’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and Alec was still amazed any man could be so damn attractive. “Aww, that’s cute. That does explain why two supposed muggle borns happened to be best friends before they knew about magic, though,” he explained. “If Clary isn’t muggle born, chances are Simon’s magic sensed hers and he felt more comfortable with her as a little kid. That had to be a great help to his parents, too,” Magnus mused. “Jocelyn and Luke were probably able to talk to his parents about what was going on when his powers started manifesting.”

“Parent,” Alec said with a grimace. “Simon’s father died the year before he started Hogwarts,” he said and Magnus’s face fell.

“Oh. That poor boy,” he said, shaking his head. “Well, that’s extra good, then. His poor mother had enough going on without being scared for her son on top of it.” Magnus shook his head. “God, I hope whenever I have kids I don’t end up being a lone parent,” he said and Alec smiled, perking up a little.

“You want kids?” he asked, and Magnus smiled sheepishly but nodded. “Cool,” Alec said, nodding. Children were one of his favorite subjects. “I want kids, too,” he offered. “I love children. It’s one of the reasons I kind of jumped at the chance to teach. I’m sad my brother’s getting big now, because it will be a long time before I have kids, and I won’t have anybody to take care of.” He blushed ducking his head as he pushed chunks of meat around in his soup. “Sorry, that was really lame-“

“Not at all, Alexander,” Magnus said in a soft tone. Alec looked up at him and Magnus was smiling very gently as he looked at Alec’s face. “I was an only child, so I have no experience with it, but I can only imagine how wonderful it is to look after a baby brother.” He grinned at Alec’s blush. “You’re a man with quite a few depths, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec cleared his throat and took a bite of his soup to keep from having to respond. It was scalding hot and he nearly cried as he choked it down, but it was worth the distraction to have a burned tongue instead of eternal embarrassment. 

~

Alec was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Magnus. It was nearly time for the Three Broomsticks to close before they realized how late it was. “Oh crap,” Magnus said, looking at the clock standing in the corner. “Man, I’m glad it’s Saturday and I don’t have to be up in the morning,” he said, and Alec turned to follow his gaze only to blush when he realized it was nearly midnight. 

“Whoa,” he said, turning back sheepishly. “Sorry for keeping you out so late.”

Magnus smiled and waved a hand. “Oh please, do you know how nice it is to have someone closer to my age to talk to? The rest of the staff are mostly pretty great, but very few get out that much.” 

Alec could imagine that quite easily. It was hard to picture Magnus and Professor Sinistra hanging out and having a drink, or Professor Flitwick sock-shopping with Magnus. “I’m having some hilarious mental images,” he confessed and Magnus chuckled.

“Alright, now.” Alec startled and Magnus snickered at his reaction to Luke putting a hand on his shoulder from behind. “Are you two gonna leave, or do we have to lock you in with us?” he joked and Alec smiled up at him.

“Yeah, we just realized how late it was. Sorry, Luke.”

Luke grinned. “Your brother and sister were in here earlier with Clary,” he said, walking around to stand at the side of the table. “Haven’t seen them since we moved here, but Simon was too busy stalking that guy at the book store.”

“Are you telling them about Simon’s weird crush?” Jocelyn shouted from where she was wiping down a table across the room.

Magnus grinned. “I actually know Raphael quite well. It’s hilarious to see how annoyed he is at Simon.”

Jocelyn walked over with a rag in her hands, snickering. “I love that boy, but he knows how to bug anybody. We’ll be lucky if that kid at the store doesn’t put an unbreakable silencing charm on him.” 

Luke snickered, shaking his head. “That boy.” He sighed affectionately.

“What a coincidence, huh,” Magnus said, leaning on the table with his elbows. “I had no idea Clary was your daughter or that Alec knew you guys. Small world much?” he joked.

Alec scoffed. “You’re surprised, until Jocelyn explained it when we first got here, I really believed you guys were muggles,” he said and Luke’s smile turned a big sad but didn’t wane.

“Well, it was just safer that way,” Luke said. He lifted the corner of his shirt and Alec was very confused until he saw scars on Luke’s hip and immediately his blood ran cold. “I’m a werewolf,” he said, since nobody else was in the bar. “You know better than most, given your job, what life’s like in the wizarding world for werewolves. Jocelyn would’ve always been a werewolf’s wife, Clary would’ve always been a werewolf’s step-daughter…” He trailed off with a shrug, giving his wife a smile. “We decided we would be safer living as muggles. We always knew we would have to tell Clary someday, but when it came time for her to start school, her letter came with a visitor since she was identified by the Ministry as muggle-born, so we just stuck with it until a few years ago, especially since Simon ended up actually being muggle-born,” he added.

Jocelyn shrugged. “Clary and Simon took the news well, so when this place came on the market, we decided we may as well start reintegration into the magical world. I hate that we lied to you guys for so long, you and your brother and sister have always been so good to Clary, but-“

“No, I totally understand,” Alec said quickly. “I mean, it’s all your business, you shouldn’t feel like you need to explain to me,” he said with a warm smile. “But yeah, I really get it,” he said, looking at Luke meaningfully. “I worked at the ministry, trust me. I don’t blame you for a second.”

Luke nodded with a sad smile. “That’s how we know Magnus,” he explained, and Magnus gave a sheepish little smile. “A few years ago my regular Wolfsbane supplier moved to China and I asked around for somebody else and somebody said, ‘try asking the potions teacher at Hogwarts’ and I wrote him and he agreed.”

Magnus waved a hand. “It’s what any decent person would do. It’s a difficult potion and done wrong it can kill somebody. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t agree.”

Alec grinned at Magnus. “Really is a small world,” he said and Magnus winked.

“Just wait, next we’ll find out the lady at Honeydukes is secretly your aunt and my next door neighbor back in London,” he joked, making Alec roll his eyes.

When he and Magnus left, the streets were basically empty and it had gotten chilly. “Man, it’s a long walk back,” Magnus said with a sigh as they got headed back to the castle. “Times like these, I wish we could apparate straight into the school grounds,” he said, and Alec grinned.

“If I had my broom, we could fly,” he said, already knowing how Magnus would react to that.

Magnus, as expected, paled a little. “Ugh, no thanks,” he said, shaking his head. “I’d rather walk.”

Alec laughed at his reaction and pulled out his wand to conjure up a pocket of warm air to surround them for their walk back. “Guess magic will have to do,” he said, and Magnus stepped closer so he could fit inside the pocket of air fully.

“You’ve got all the best ideas, Alexander,” he said, hooking his arm through Alec’s again as he had all afternoon. Alec wasn’t sure what made him warmer, the magic or the feeling of Magnus getting comfortable in Alec’s personal space.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SUPER SHORT AND SUPER LATE AND I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I've been crazy busy. Forgive meee????

Alec knew his sister would bug him about Simon seeing him in Hogsmeade with Magnus, but he expected it would at least wait until after lunch on Sunday. Instead, she found him early in the morning, even before breakfast, on his way to the library to get some books he didn’t have in the classroom. 

“So Alec!” Alec startled when she just appeared out of a side corridor. 

“Oh my God, what are you doing up so early?” he asked, rubbing at his chest to soothe his pounding heart. “I think I’m dying,” he complained.

Isabelle grinned. “What’s this about you and Magnus going on a _daaaate_?”

Alec blushed and rolled his eyes. “We did not go on a date.”

“Simon says-“

“Speaking of Simon,” Alec said quickly. “Did you know he’s stalking a dude that works at a book store in Hogsmeade?” he asked and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“No deflecting,” she argued and he sighed.

“We were both chaperoning, that’s all.” He ignored the way she stared at him doubtfully.

“Suuuuure,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Then why did nobody see you besides Simon? You did a crappy job chaperoning,” she teased. 

He cleared his throat as they turned the corner. “Magnus wanted to do some shopping.” He looked at her pointedly. “That’s _all_.”

Isabelle chuckled. “Riiiiight. Shopping and it wasn’t a date.” She crossed her arms, not-quite-uniform-regulation heels clicking as she kept up with him. “What else did you do?”

They entered the library and Alec lowered his voice accordingly. “Visited his friend that Simon is stalking. Went to get dinner at the Three Broomsticks.”

Isabelle hummed. “Did Clary tell you her parents bought it?” she whispered. “Can you believe they were pretending to be Muggles? I was so surprised!” Isabelle tossed her hair. “She didn’t tell us she wasn’t really Muggle Born until a few weeks ago, since she knew we’d be going to Hogsmeade and seeing her parents there.”

“Simon knew before,” Alec muttered as he stalked through the shelves, looking for the right book. “That’s how he met his weird bookstore worker. This summer he came to Hogsmeade.”

Isabelle grinned. “Is this guy really quarter vampire? Simon said Professor Bane brought him a blood lollipop. Gross, right?” 

“Better than anything you cooked,” Alec countered and she gasped and stopped in her tracks she was so offended. He just grinned and ducked past some shelves, going to look for some books in the restriction section where she couldn’t follow him.

He grinned at her as she stood outside the sign that said ‘RESTRICTED: NO STUDENTS BEYOND THIS POINT WITHOUT PERMISSION’ and saluted mockingly. She hissed at him and whispered, “You can only hide for so long!” before he heard her heels clicking away on the stone floor angrily as she stomped out of the library.

~

Alec wasn’t even sure why he agreed to go play Quidditch catch with Jace, because he knew before it even happened it would be an ambush. He wasn’t wrong.

“I’m just saying,” Jace said as he tossed and caught the quaffle. “That sounds like a date to me, bro.”

“Totally,” Simon called from where he was sitting on the grass doing something weird with a screwdriver and some wires. “Raphael said Professor Bane was toootally flirting.”

“Did Raphael also beg you to leave him alone again?” Alec called down to Simon, who just rolled his eyes, waving the screwdriver as he spoke in a vehement tone.

“I’m wearing him down, dude! He let me stay a whole fifteen minutes this weekend!” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Next time I’m aiming for twenty! Twenty-five if he doesn’t notice I’m there yet!”

Alec looked at Jace who looked annoyingly amused instead of weirded out like any sane person would be. “That’s your friend, you know,” he said pointedly and Jace just grinned.

“Eh, he grows on you,” he dismissed, throwing the quaffle at Alec, making him dive left for it. “Anyways, about you getting a boyfriend!”

Alec groaned. “Oh my God, we were not on a date! We were being chaperones and just hung out together.”

Jace grinned. “Carolyn McGuire said you were holding hands,” he accused and Alec spluttered.

“We were not!” He flushed some. “He _occasionally_ grabbed my elbow to pull me along.”

Simon laughed obnoxiously. “So that’s what the kids are calling it these days!” Alec looked around to make sure nobody else was nearby and then turned and threw the quaffle at Simon, hitting him with it. “Ow!”

Jace laughed and Alec turned to him with a pointed smirk. “Jace, that was not nice, you shouldn’t throw things at your classmates.”

Jace’s jaw dropped. “I- what- that-“

“You’re lucky I don’t take points from your house for that,” Alec said and Jace laughed incredulously.

“Wow, you’re evil,” he said, scoffing as he flew down to get the quaffle back from where it had bounced off of Simon, who was rubbing his shoulder with a pout. “Oh what?” Jace asked and Simon just pouted at him more.

“You’re such a Gryffindor,” he said, shaking his head with a heavy sigh as he picked up his screwdriver again and went back to whatever the hell he was doing. 

Alec grinned at Jace, who threw the quaffle hard enough Alec nearly fell off his broom trying to catch it. “See, Simon? He did it to me, too!” he said, laughing when Jace cursed and took off after him, making him tuck the quaffle under his arm and fly away, laughing as Jace tried his best to catch him as they went higher and higher. Alec flew towards the castle and circled a tower, flying past some parapets and down over one of the courtyards, careful to avoid going low enough that any of the students could tell who he was, since he wasn’t being very ‘Professor-like’. 

Jace finally caught him halfway around the castle, making him nearly crash into a window, bracing himself with his feet against the frame when Jace snatched the quaffle, making Alec smile competitively at the smirk on his face. “Nice try-“

The window opening between them cut Jace off and Alec _went bright red_ when the person to lean out and clear his throat was Magnus. “Really, guys?” he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at them. He looked at Alec with a small grin. “Such an adult, Alexander,” he purred and Alec ducked his head.

“Hi, Magnus.”

Jace wiggled his eyebrows at Alec. “Yeah, Professor Lightwood. Such a terrible example for kids like me! Professor Bane, you have no idea how unprofessional this guy can be-“

“I will take points from your house,” Alec threatened and Magnus giggled, clearly amused.

“You’re such a good brother, aren’t you, Alec?” he asked, leaning his elbows on the windowsill as he tilted his head to one side. “Don’t worry.” He winked at Alec. “I won’t tell on you for playing around with your brother like a big kid. Your youthful exuberance is to be admired by an old man like me,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

Alec snorted. “Magnus, please, you’re not that old,” he dismissed.

Jace whistled and wiggled his eyebrows. “Youthful exuberance, huh? Wait until Izzy hears about that one,” he said, and Alec spluttered and tried to find words, but Jace just saluted them and then flew away, leaving Alec hovering awkwardly while Magnus blinked in confusion a few times before his eyes flew wide and he blushed. 

“Oh noooo,” Magnus groaned, looking horrified. “Between Hogsmeade and ‘youthful exuberance’, the rumor mill is going to swirl about you and I, Alexander. I’m so sorry,” he gushed and Alec just sighed, letting his shoulders fall and his head drop back.

“It isn’t your fault my siblings are evil,” he said and Magnus chuckled dryly.

“Students love gossip, and what better than gossip about their teachers, huh?” he asked, and Alec grimaced. “Well,” Magnus said, withdrawing back into his window. “I’ve got a potion brewing, so I’ll see you at dinner, I guess,” he said, waving some before he shut the window. 

Alec looked at the ground and contemplated whether it would be worth it to just dive down and end it all now rather than face whatever rumors his sister started with that ‘youthful exuberance’ remark 

~

Magnus sat down at dinner beside Alec with a huff. “I’ve had three students snickering when I walked past so far. Those damn rumors fly fast,” he said and Alec smiled apologetically.

“That’s probably my fault. My sister is evil and well known,” he said with a small shrug. 

Magnus tutted. “I blame Clarissa Fray,” he said bluntly. “Gryffindors are such gossips. I mean, Slytherins are, too, but they think. Isabelle probably didn’t tell the wrong people, but Clary.” He rolled his eyes. “Gryffindors are gossips who refuse to think before they run their mouths.”

Alec chuckled. “Jace definitely doesn’t think before running his mouth,” he agreed. He sighed, giving Magnus an apologetic pout. “I’m sorry my siblings are nosy little shits?”

Magnus’s eyes twinkled as he smiled at him. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t pick to have so many siblings,” he teased.

“Yeah, and Clary isn’t a sibling, she’s a friend of my siblings. So not my fault,” he stressed.

“Oh, of course not,” Magnus agreed with a grin. “Anyways!” he said loudly. “I think you will be proud to hear that I finished grading some quizzes earlier and Max got the only perfect score in his class,” he said brightly. “He’s the sweetest little thing. I can see why you love him still being all cute and small,” he cooed. “I want a baby just like him one day.”

Alec beamed, pride filling his lungs. “Really? That’s awesome. I’ll have to be sure to write Mom and Dad.” He chuckled. “He’s way smarter than the rest of us. Izzy said he studies in the common room every night, no matter what. I never studied unless I had a big exam coming or something,” he confessed. 

“Awww, that’s so cool,” Magnus said, then beamed. “Max is gonna be Head Boy one day, just wait and see. Smart, sweet, and very charming.” He winked at Alec. “Easy to tell he’s a Lightwood, huh.”

Alec laughed in surprise. “That right there, Magnus? That’s why there are rumors about us,” he chastised. 

Magnus scoffed. “I can’t turn off my personality just because some students are running away with innocent things! I’m a natural flirt, I can’t stop it.” He fluttered a hand to his chest. “Alexander, I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t dramatic and flirtatious. I’m bisexual, it comes with the territory!” Alec rolled his eyes at him and Magnus grinned. “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up,” Alec grumbled, blushing some, but he couldn’t help smiling when Magnus gave him a pointed look at his blush. “I’m really pale, I can’t help it!” he defended and Magnus laughed.

“You really are pale,” he said with a scrunched nose nod. “Do you know that big bright thing outside is called ‘the sun’-“

“Magnus,” Alec chastised and Magnus grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Maybe you’re part vampire, too-“

“Oh my God,” Alec sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re getting even redder!” Magnus noted and Alec let his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling that looked like the clouds outside today. “So cuuuuute,” Magnus cooed, poking his cheek with a finger.

“I change my mind,” Alec decided, shuffling his chair over some. “I don’t think I want to be your friend anymore,” he teased, leaning over his newspaper without a single glance at Magnus. 

Magnus laughed. “Nooo, Alec, don’t be like that-“

“Sorry, I prefer strangers call me Professor Lightwood.”

“Alexander-“

“Professor Lightwood-“

“You’re so mean,” Magnus pouted and Alec finally broke and smiled, glancing over at Magnus, who shook his head at him. “You really are Jace Wayland’s brother,” he said and Alec laughed in surprise.

“Wow, Magnus, thanks for that.”

Magnus shrugged. “Just telling the truth, Darling,” he said, and Alec looked back ahead at his newspaper, ignoring the wiggly feeling in his belly at Magnus’s throw-away affectionate term.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bit of an unexpected twist this chapter, but something I've been planning on tossing in sooner or later. Worked out it was sooner!

The first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, which was always a fun rivalry for the school ,and it seemed to especially be a fun rivalry for the Lightwoods. Magnus watched as Jace trash-talked his sister in the hallway outside of his classroom, unbeknownst to them, and the other sixth-years stood around in the corridor. Jace had been picking up some potions ingredients just before class was meant to start, so Magnus had taken him to the teachers’ potions cupboard down the corridor and had stayed behind to lock up when Jace left. 

Now, he watched as his sixth year class stood in the hall laughing and egging it on as Isabelle and Jace talked shit to each other. Magnus hung back to watch with an amused grin. “You really think you’re gonna score on me, Iz?” he asked with that Jace Trademark Smirk that Magnus had seen many a girl swoon over.

Isabelle just grinned back just as devilishly as ever. “Just because we have the same broom doesn’t mean you’re just as good a flyer as me,” she goaded. “Face it, Brother, Gryffindor is gonna lose,” she purred and a cheer went up from the Slytherins in the hallway. 

Jace scoffed. “Gryffindor won the cup last year and we’ve got all the same team. You have a bunch of newbies,” he challenged. “Don’t worry, Mom already loves me more so nothing will be different when you lose.”

Magnus snorted as a loud “oooooohhh” went up around the group. “Oh please, Alec’s been helping us out with practice, and he’s the one that taught you how to play, anything you know, we know,” she challenged.

“Iz, Alec has been way too distracted by the hot guy he’s into to teach you guys shit, face it, you know I’m right,” Jace countered, and Magnus panicked slightly about the prospect of students talking about their teachers personal lives.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” He clapped his hands as he walked out, clearly startling the students. “Some of you belong in my classroom and the rest of you belong somewhere else, I’m sure,” he said, hands going to his hips as he looked at Alec’s siblings. “Ms. Lightwood, classroom. Mr. Wayland, leave your sister alone.”

Jace smirked, winking at the girl beside him. “He’s the hot guy,” he mock-whispered and Magnus glared.

“Five points from Gryffidor,” he said flatly and Jace’s jaw dropped.

“But Sir-“

“Class, inside, not class, leave!” he said loudly, then led the way into his classroom, fighting the urge to snicker at how offended Jace looked at him punishing him for being a jerk. 

When they got into the classroom and settled down, one of the students raised her hand and he pointed to her. “Yes, Dear?”

“Professor, who do you hope wins tomorrow?” she asked. “Slytherin or Gryffindor?”

Magnus chuckled, lips curling in amusement. “Well, when I was in school, I was a Ravenclaw, so I’m not biased when I say I’m kinda pulling for Slytherin this weekend,” he said, earning a few boos from the Gryffindor students. “I’ve been watching the Slytherin practices usually at least once a week and I’m really impressed.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “You watch our practices? I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yes, I sit in the teachers’ tower and observe. It’s during my free period so it’s a good way to spend an afternoon,” he explained as he gathered up the things to start class. 

Isabelle snickered suddenly. “Is that where Professor Lightwood disappears to after about five minutes of actually helping us practice?” she asked in a teasing tone and Magnus groaned, blushing slightly at the way the students all snickered and giggled and ‘ooooh’ed.

“Five points from Slytherin,” he intoned rather than reply and Isabelle groaned, but didn’t say anything else while her classmates all booed her for losing them points. “Alright, page two hundred and twelve, everybody! Let’s go!”

~

“Can you believe that crap?” Jace asked as he sat down at dinner, throwing his bag on the floor beside him. He looked at Izzy. “Alec took ten points from my house, on top of the five Professor Bane took, because I cracked a joke about him having a crush!” 

Isabelle snorted. “Yeah? Join the club,” she said around a mouthful of bread. “They both got me, too.” Isabelle had known Alec was boring and no fun, but she hadn’t expected to get it from Professor Bane, too. 

Jace grinned. “No shit? What did you say?” he asked her and she smirked.

“He mentioned he watches Slytherin practices and I asked if that’s where Alec disappears to five minutes after practice starts,” she said and Jace beamed.

“Genius,” he said with a nod. 

“Hey, Wayland,” someone down the table yelled. “Any reason you’re sitting at our table, you Gryffindor wanker?”

Isabelle grabbed an apple and threw it without looking, grinning when she heard a thud and a yelp. “My brother can talk to me whenever he wants to, Simmons, you shithead,” she called lazily. 

As she finished, Clary slid into the seat beside her. “Hey, why are we sitting together tonight?” she asked, and Simon plopped down beside Jace.

“Why are you two over here?” he asked, nodding a hello at Isabelle. “Hey Izzy, did you get the homework for-“

“No,” she said flatly and he pouted. 

“We both got in trouble with Alec and his boyfriend for joking about them being boyfriends,” Jace supplied and Isabelle looked at Clary to see her nodding.

“Simon got it from Alec, too,” she said. “Although, pretty sure Alec hates him in general, so there’s that,” she said and Isabelle grinned. She knew her brother pretended to hate Simon, but he was really reluctantly fond of him.

“Speaking of boyfriends,” Isabelle said with a smirk. “Simon, have you sent an owl to your crush yet today?” she asked, glancing at Jace to gauge his reaction.

Simon sighed dramatically. “This morning. He hasn’t replied yet. Or ever. At all.” He shook his head. “He’s so cute, Izzy. It’s love. It has to be.” Jace’s eyes narrowed and she saw that natural pout of his deepen just a little.

“Wait, what guy is this? Why haven’t I heard about a guy?” he demanded and Simon propped his chin in his hands, gazing dreamily over Isabelle’s head at the fireplace behind her. 

“His name is Raphael and he works at a bookstore in Hogsmeade and he’s nineteen and quarter vampire so he’s got this perfect skin and these beautiful eyes and he’s just so cute.” Isabelle elbowed Clary, who put a hand over her mouth as they both watched Jace glaring and pouting at Simon. “He’s short and it’s so cute.”

Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes as he went to fidgeting with his fork. “Yeah, well, you’re sixteen, Kid, don’t get ahead of yourself,” he grumbled and Clary barely held back snickering by Isabelle sinking her nails into her leg under the table.

Simon spluttered, finally snapping out of his daydream to look at Jace. “Wow, I’m seventeen, Jace. That explains why I didn’t get a birthday card from you when I got one from everybody else.” He rolled his eyes. “Some friend you are.”

Isabelle _did_ giggle this time at the panicked look Jace had on his face. “What? When?! I forgot your birthday?”

Simon glared. “This summer, Stupid. My birthday is in July. God, you’re such a blonde.” Simon stood up, snatching a roll up from the table to take with him. “I’m gonna go write Raphael another letter.”

Isabelle and Clary held it in until Simon was gone and Jace was pouting after his retreating back with a wide, puppy-eyed look, and then they both let go and burst into giggles, making him turn to glare at the, though his hunched shoulders and pout didn’t go anywhere. “Oh Jace, bravo.” Isabelle clapped sarcastically. “So smooth.”

Jace developed a defensive posture, glaring. “What? It’s nothing. Shut up.”

“Jace, this is getting pathetic,” Clary said. “Your crush on Simon was cute at first, but now it’s just embarrassing.”

He glared at her. “I don’t have a crush on Simon-“

“And Alec likes tits,” Clary interrupted making Isabelle laugh even harder. 

“I don’t!” he whined, crossing his arms with a huff that made him look about seven instead of seventeen. “I don’t even like Simon. He’s a weird nerd. Who only ever talks about muggle shit.”

Isabelle smirked. “And you were just asking around about what muggles like to do for dates for absolutely no reason.” He glared harder but she saw his ears turning red. “Jace, Jace, Jace-“

“Izzy!” he whined, putting his hands over his face. “Stop it. You’re treating me like I’m Alec. I am not Alec!”

Clary giggled. “It’s cute, Jace, really! If Simon thought for a second he was hot enough to get a guy like you, he’d totally realize you have feelings for him!”

“I do not have feelings for him,” Jace argued. “He’s ugly and weird and a total dweeb and I barely even like him as a friend. I hate his stupid hair and his stupid glasses and his smile is totally not even all that cute and it’s definitely not the cutest smile ever-“ He stopped, blushing when he realized what he let slip in his denial.

Isabelle cooed while Clary ‘aww’ed at him. “You think he’s got the cutest smile ever? That’s so cute!”

Clary giggled. “He does have a nice smile. His mom says it’s his best asset,” she said approvingly. “You should tell him sometime! Even if he doesn’t realize you’re flirting, it’ll still make him really happy,” she said and he huffed.

“I hate both of you and if you repeat this baseless lie to anybody, I’ll curse your hair purple,” he hissed as he stood up, grabbed his bag, and all but ran away.

“JOKES ON YOU, I WOULD LOVE PURPLE HAIR!” Isabelle shouted after him, before glancing at Clary and smirking. “New project?”

Clary bit her lip. “I don’t know, Izzy, what if this Raphael guys is a good choice? Maybe he’s the kind of guy Simon would be happy with. We all know Jace is such a _boy_ ,” she stressed and Isabelle sighed sadly.

“This is true, Jace is _such_ a boy.” She shrugged. “Oh well, we can wait and see what happens. Maybe he’ll get so jealous of this new guy he’ll finally woman up and do something about it,” she suggested and Clary smiled.

“Either way, Simon might be getting a cute boyfriend! Go Simon!” she said proudly and Isabelle leaned into her side, reminded why she loved Clary so much. She was just the best friend anybody could ask for. 

~

Alec really wasn’t expecting anyone to knock on his door, because nobody came to his apartment, but he should’ve known that, at some point, he would open his door and have Jace push past him and go face plant on his couch. “Alec I’m going to tell you something and if you tell anyone I’ll murder you and I don’t care if you’re my teacher.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Of course, welcome to my apartment, please make yourself at home,” he droned as he shut the door behind him. “If this is about losing points, it’s your own fault. Magnus told me he had to dock points from you and Izzy both for being little shits-“

Jace spoke with his face muffled by the couch cushions, interrupting him. “Muh mah uh mruph un famuh.”

Alec made a face. “What?” He kicked his feet on his way past to flop in the chair. “Also, do you know how many times I’ve totally farted on that couch you’re rubbing your face in?” he said and Jace sat up so fast he nearly fell off.

“Ew, Alec!”

Alec snickered. “I’m kidding, but it was worth it to see your face right now.”

Jace fell onto his back, sprawling. “Did you hear me?” he complained and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Not a word.”

Jace grumbled, looking up at the ceiling. “I have a crush on Simon.” Alec snorted.

“Ha ha, nice try, Jace.” Jace lifted his head with a shockingly vulnerable look in his eyes and Alec’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

Jace slumped down in the couch, knees coming up. “Izzy and Clary says there’s some guy in Hogsmeade. Did you know about that?” he asked, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah?” Alec frowned. “You didn’t all know this? Also, since when do you like guys?” he demanded.

“I don’t knowwwww,” Jace whined, wiggling down further on the couch until his head was propped up, giving him a double chin when he pouted. “Simon’s just- just a nerd. And a dork. And weird. And _so lame_.”

Alec frowned, trying to work out whether or not he was hearing things wrong. “I thought you said you had a crush on him. Those are all insults.”

Jace huffed. “He’s a cute nerd, and it’s kind of adorable when he’s a weird dork,” he muttered. “I hate it. This sucks. I don’t want to have a crush on him, but like, it wasn’t so bad before I found out there’s _a guy_!” He raised both eyebrows, giving Alec that ‘Jace pout’ he knew so well. “Hey, any tips on stopping being so freaking bi?”

Alec barked out a laugh. “Jace, you think if I knew how to not be into dudes I wouldn’t have tried it as a teenager? Sorry, but seems to me, you’ve got two options: Tell Simon and date him, or shove it down deep, deep and never, ever tell anybody ever.”

Jace whined. “But those both sound dumb. Whyyyyy.” He flopped around onto his belly. “Alec, help meeee. So far it’s only Simon! I haven’t liked anybody else but hot chicks with big boobs and weird, stupid, dorky Simon! Why can’t it at least be a hot guy?”

“Wow, you’re complaining that the dude you have a crush on isn’t hot enough.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Yep, you’re still Jace, alright.”

“Alec this is serious, you have to help me, this is horrible, boys are stupid- holy shit I just said boys are stupid, I’m turning into a girl!” Alec walked away, going to start making dinner. “ALEC! I’M TURNING INTO A GIRL!”

Alec ignored him, choosing not to comment on how ridiculous his whining was (or how ridiculous it was he was whining over _Simon_ ).

~

Magnus plopped down beside Alec just before the match started, happy that Alec had saved him a seat. “So, Mr. Quidditch Man, who is gonna win today?” he asked in greeting and Alec smiled.

“Well, the Slytherin team is good but still very green. However, the Gryffindor keeper spent quite a while having a mental breakdown last night in my living room because of a crisis of identity, so it won’t be too hard to score on him,” he said and Magnus hummed, wondering what on earth that could be. 

“What’s wrong with Jace?” he asked, leaning into Alec’s side so nobody else would overhear them. 

Alec grimaced. “Well, turns out Jace, who for the past seventeen years of his life has never exhibited any of the signs of liking boys, has been harboring a crush on one and he found out said crush has a crush on another guy.”

Magnus groaned. “Oh no. Poor Jace,” he said, shaking his head. “Also, wow, never saw that coming. He’s as much of a ‘straight boy’ as I’ve ever known. He hits on every girl in class at least once a week,” he said and Alec snorted.

“Trust me, I had _no idea_ he had a crush on the boy he likes.” He seemed to be conflicted about something before turning to Magnus. “It’s Simon. He’s secretly been harboring a crush on _Simon_ ,” he stressed, looking about as confused as Magnus felt.

“I didn’t even think he liked him as a friend all that much!” he blurted out, then grimaced. “Not saying your brother is a jerk or anything, but-“

“Oh, no, Jace is totally a jerk to Simon,” Alec laughed. “I’m thinking now that might be his way of coping with a crush on him.” He shook his head. “He hadn’t heard about Simon’s crush on that Raphael guy before Izzy and Clary were talking about it last night, and he came to my room all depressed. I didn’t even have the heart to kick him out and tell him off for going to a teacher’s rooms when he’s not supposed to.”

Magnus sighed. “Poor boy.” Magnus tried to imagine _Jace_ and _Simon_ and the thought of them holding hands in the Grand Hall was kind of silly. “Simon, though.”

Alec nodded with a similar look of confusion. “Simon.”

It was no surprise to Magnus, after that information, that Jace’s success rate at blocking shots was dismal all match, but much to everybody’s surprise, Gryffindor won the game by twenty points due to managing to their seeker catching the snitch before Slytherin could get so far ahead that even that couldn’t make them win. 

Magnus could only imagine how annoying Jace Wayland would be in class this week after the boy thing and the Quidditch thing soured his mood immensely. He looked at Alec, who had enjoyed the match at his side the whole time, and all he could think was that he had a little bit of an idea exactly what Jace was going through in liking someone that was unattainable. Magnus flirted for fun, and Alec played along, but he was pretty sure that was all that Alec would ever be interested in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!

Alec thought he was too weak to handle Magnus in muggle clothing that time they chaperoned at Hogsmeade – something they were doing again the next weekend – but Magnus’s costume for the Halloween party they were going to in Hogsmeade after the Halloween feast ended was going to kill him. He wasn’t even entirely sure what Magnus was, but it was skin-tight and showed just how muscular Magnus was. “Why are you not in costume?” Magnus asked as he shoved past Alec, who was frozen in his doorway after Magnus took off his cloak to reveal his costume and it ruined all his sensibilities. 

“I- I-“ He blinked. “What are you?” he asked, and Magnus tutted.

“Do you really pay _no_ attention to muggle things?” he demanded, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m a superhero!” he said striking a pose with his hands on his hips. Alec shrugged and Magnus groaned. “So hopeless.” He looked around. “What are you dressing up as?”

“A muggle?” Alec tried and Magnus glared. “What?! I didn’t know I was supposed to dress up! That’s such a muggle thing to do!”

“And that’s the point,” Magnus groaned. “Aleeeec.” He shook his head. “Jocelyn and Luke have been pretending to be Muggles for ages so they’re throwing a muggle Halloween party!” He shook his head. “We’re just gonna have to throw something together!” he said, and Alec was left following Magnus around fearfully as Magnus went to his wardrobe and started taking things out and tossing stuff aside and muttering about how he could bewitch things to work how Alec needed it to. 

All the while wearing the skin-tight bodysuit that showed _every line of his body_.

Alec was fairly sure he was going to faint before Magnus found a costume to cobble together and finally put his cloak back on so they could go down to the feast for appearances before taking off to Hogsmeade. He knew Magnus was a sturdy guy, though not as large of a man as Alec was, but in that skin-tight costume, he could see the way Magnus’s _thigh muscles_ stood out when he knelt down, as well as the flex of his back and shoulders when he reached up above his head. Clearly, this was a man who kept in shape, because Alec wasn’t sure even he had back muscles that defined. It was more than a little distracting to say the least. 

After another fifteen minutes, to the point where they were almost going to be late for the feast, Magnus shoved Alec into his bedroom and told him to get dressed fast. Alec was slightly alarmed to find a pair of pants than had clearly once been black spelled to have red stripes going up and down the legs and a shirt that had the buttons mysteriously removed down to about the bottom of his sternum. But, as Magnus asked, he put them on, including the tall boots Alec had no memory of owning before, suggesting Magnus probably stole them from someone in the castle. Alec was a little surprised anybody had feet big enough to fit him. 

When he came out, Magnus handed him his cloak without looking. “Come on, I’ll put in the earring and put on the eyeliner when we get to Hogsmeade.”

Alec was just finishing fastening his cloak when what Magnus said hit him. “Wait, _earring_?”

“No time, Alexander, we’ve gotta go!” Magnus cried, grabbing Alec’s hand to drag him out of Alec’s own room, leaving Alec barely enough time to grab his wand and wallet off the table by the door before he was snatched into the hallway. 

~

Alec had hoped when he and Magnus left that nobody would notice, but he saw Jace and Izzy both standing in the entrance hall grinning at them as they tried to sneak out in the rush of students going back to their common rooms. He glared at them, but didn’t stop as Magnus tugged him into a run. 

Magnus had actually arranged for a ride into the village for them – apparently someone in the town had a car, which Alec didn’t expected at all – and they spent the whole drive sitting in the back arguing about whether or not Alec was actually going to let Magnus put an _earring_ in hi sear. Magnus swore it wouldn’t hurt but Alec didn’t trust him nor did he _want_ an earring in his ear.

When they got there they were still arguing and Alec got out of having to get an earring simply because they arrived at The Three Broomsticks and there was no more time to do it, the party was waiting. Alec had never been more enthusiastic about attending a party before it meant getting out of a magical ear piercing. 

Very little was stranger than partying with his friend’s parents and after a few drinks he felt it necessary to tell Magnus that. “It’s just weird,” he finished lamely. “Like, Jocelyn and Luke are Clary’s parents, but I’m at their party like I’m their friend, not hers.” He scrunched his nose. “Being an adult is weird.”

Magnus laughed, twirling the straw in his drink as he did so. “I always forget how young you are. You don’t look like the kids but you’re really more ‘their’ age than ‘our’ age.” The music was loud so they had to sit leaned close together at the bar. Alec was pretty sure the citizens of Hogsmeade had never seen a far more muggle-worthy party such as this one, but they were into it. Alec couldn’t even see the magical DJ stand in the corner for all the dancing bodies. 

“Well,” Alec said, taking another sip of whatever the delicious, citrusy flavored drink Luke had given him was. “They’re way older than you, so I mean, you’re not really ‘them’ either,” he pointed out. 

Magnus grinned. “Jocelyn is eight years older than me, you’re nine years younger. So technically, I’m closer in age to her than you.” He winked. “Luke’s ten years older than me, though. So you are correct sort of.”

“So weird,” Alec sighed. “You’re so old, Magnus,” he said then blushed. “I- I don’t mean you’re _old_ -“

“And you’re a lightweight, Darling,” Magnus giggled, looking at Alec. “How are you so large and get tipsy off of two martinis?” he teased. “Tiny girls drink more than that!”

Alec smiled, tilting his head to rest on his hand propped on his elbow. “I don’t drink. Most of it is icky.”

Magnus laughed loudly. “Oh my God, you just said ‘icky’, I love tipsy Alec!” He put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, leaning closer. “You need more martinis,” he proclaimed seriously and Alec just shrugged and turned to look for Luke to ask for another one since Magnus said he needed more. 

After a few more drinks, Magnus becoming decidedly more handsy, which Alec didn’t dislike but found made it difficult to listen to what he said, Alec somehow found himself being dragged out to dance, even though he was pretty sure he’d been promised no dancing. He had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn’t stop smiling at how free and without inhibition Magnus was dancing around. He mostly just swayed while standing beside a dancing Magnus, which caught the attention of Jocelyn.

“Alec, come on, that’s not dancing,” she accused, patting him on the shoulder as she came around from behind him. He smiled bashfully but then blushed slightly at the sight of _Clary’s mom_ wearing a sexy cat costume. He might be gay, but Alec still knew that she was really sexy and it felt very uncomfortable to notice that his friend’s mother was sexy.

“My, my Jocelyn, you look delectable tonight, Dearest,” Magnus purred, winking. “Your husband is a lucky man.”

“Oh he definitely will be later,” she said with a wink that made Alec incredibly uncomfortable. “And look at you! Such a muggle costume,” she joked. “I like it, though.”

“And what about Alexander, isn’t he so handsome as a pirate?” Magnus asked, tugging at the deep opening of his button-less shirt. 

Alec looked down at himself and frowned. “Oh, is that what I am?” he asked and Magnus groaned.

“Oh my God, you didn’t even know what I dressed you as?” he asked and Alec shrugged. Jocelyn laughed, shaking her head with a fond look.

“That’s a pureblood for you,” she teased, patting Alec on the shoulder again. “You’re adorable, Alec. I’m just teasing,” she assured and he smiled with a shrug.

Magnus grinned up at Alec. “I bet if we drink more, I can get him to dance with me, what do you think, Jocelyn?”

She winked. “Well the drinks are on the house, so have at it,” she suggested, then moved on to talk to the next group of people she knew. 

Alec looked at the hopeful expression Magnus was giving him and he groaned. “Fine, but if I’m hungover tomorrow, it’s your fault,” he said, and Magnus wasted no time grabbing his hand to drag him over to the bar to get more drinks. 

“Don’t worry, Alexander, I have just the potion for that,” he announced and Alec smiled at how happy Magnus looked. If drinking enough that he wasn’t too scared to dance made Magnus happy, then so be it. When they sat again, Magnus turned to Alec with a curious look. “So, tell me,” he said, handing Alec one of the two drinks they were given, keeping the other for himself. “Why don’t you like to dance?” 

Alec laughed, having expected a much bigger question than that. “I just don’t. I’m not a graceful person.”

“Bullshit,” Magnus said loudly, clearly feeling the alcohol as well. “I’ve seen you flying, you’re like a cat with how your body moves!”

Alec grinned, unable to help his crooked smile as his natural bashfulness and his alcohol-fueled bravery clashed. “Exactly how closely have you watched me flying?” he asked and Magnus giggled.

“You’re a really good flyer,” Magnus said with a slight flirtation. “And you wear tight clothes when you fly,” he added, putting a hand over his mouth like he didn’t mean to admit that.

“You’re one to talk,” Alec said, laughing as he gestured to Magnus’s skin-tight superhero costume. “You’re basically naked with colors right now.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “And do you like it?” he asked, and Alec blushed, ducking his head. Even liquid courage didn’t make him want to admit _that_. “God, you’re so cute,” Magnus sighed, looking at what Alec could only presume was his blush. “A face that handsome is just unrealistic.”

Alec rolled his eyes, still feeling bashful. “Like you’re one to talk,” he muttered, biting his lip as he looked at Magnus. “Okay, I’m just drunk enough to confess something.” Magnus raised an eyebrow of interest and Alec grimaced preemptively. “Your first year teaching, I was in your class, and I failed miserably in potions because you were so handsome and I was eighteen and I couldn’t focus on _anything_ because I couldn’t stop looking at your jawline or your eyes or your lips.” He bit his lip, waiting for Magnus’s reaction, and at first Magnus didn’t seem to have one, but eventually he made a weird face.

“That’s… kind of gross thinking about one of my students thinking I’m hot, cause, you know, children,” he said, though he was slowly smiling. “But, it’s also kind of adorable,” he said, then giggled as he put a hand on Alec’s chest, fingertips brushing his skin where the shirt hung open. “Especially now that you’re very much all _man_ ,” he purred, and Alec’s knew his eyes had to be the size of saucers as Magnus _twirled a finger through his chest hair_. “Good to know I’m so hot to some people I drive them to distraction.”

“So, um, that- that dancing thing,” Alec squeaked, clearing his throat to try and get his voice back.

Magnus winked. “Lead the way, Alexander.” Alec downed the rest of his drink and ducked his head embarrassedly as he grabbed Magnus’s hand and tugged him to dance. 

At least if they were dancing, he couldn’t further embarrass himself to the point he had to fling himself off the astronomy tower when they got back to the castle. 

~

Dancing had been a horrible, horrible idea, because Magnus in a skin-tight costume moving his hips while Alec’s blood alcohol content prohibited him from having too much shame to put his hands on them was a temptation no man could resist. Worse yet, Magnus seemed to take Alec’s hands on his hips as permission to put his hands on Alec’s chest, and Alec had a good idea he was blushing down to his navel. 

Not that Magnus would notice, since he seemed far too preoccupied by Alec’s chest hair, going by the torturous feeling of his fingers touching the area of chest bared by Alec’s shirt being open. 

In fact, Magnus’s preoccupation with Alec’s chest extended until they got back into the car that had brought them so that they could get back to the castle in their drunken state. Sitting in the backseat, giggling over how fun the party had been, Magnus’s hand once again found its way to the open portion of Alec’s shirt. He seemed to not realize what he was doing, either, because when Alec stopped talking to instead frown down at the hand on his chest, Magnus gasped softly and pulled his hand away. “Oh I’m sorry,” he said, and Alec saw that he was _blushing_ as he looked down at his hand as if it had betrayed him.

Alec was absolutely smitten. 

“I think you, Mr. Bane, have a thing for chest hair,” Alec accused, too relaxed to withhold that teasing accusation. 

Magnus looked up with an impish grin. “Yes, well, I already know you, Mr. Lightwood, have a ‘thing’ for my pretty eyes,” he purred, leaning into Alec’s space. “You told me so.”

Alec looked at Magnus’s eyes and bit his lip because, yep, they were still as pretty as he remembered them being. “You have pretty everything,” he said, and then instantly wondered where that came from. It was not an untrue statement, however. 

Magnus gave him the sweetest smile, making his eyes crinkle at the edges. “I love how you’re entirely uninhibited in telling me I’m ‘pretty’. A lot of guys would think he’s too manly for that. Or that I’m too manly to like being called that.”

“Pretty things are great,” Alec argued, eyes a little fuzzy as he leaned closer to try and look at Magnus’s pretty face better. “Guys should be happy with being pretty, cause lots of stuff is pretty that’s really cool. Like stars! Stars are very pretty and super badass. They’re like, like balls of fire in _space_ ,” Alec babbled. 

Magnus’s smile brightened. “You have very pretty eyes, too, Alexander,” he said, reaching up to touch Alec’s cheek. “Look at them,” he sighed, and Alec couldn’t help answer his smile. Magnus’s eyes flickered down to Alec’s lips and Alec self-consciously licked them, hoping they weren’t dry and gross looking. That seemed to only attract Magnus’s attention more, because he made a barely audible groan. “Alec,” he breathed, and in that moment, Alec felt too brave to do nothing.

So he kissed him. 

Alec’s lips pressed against the soft, cool skin of Magnus’s lips, since it was cold out, and all he could think, ridiculously, was how he should warm Magnus’s lips with his. He almost giggled at his own stray thought, but at that moment Magnus kissed back and it struck Alec that _holy shit_ he was kissing Magnus.

Alec was _kissing_ Magnus.

Alec was kissing _Magnus_.

Magnus’s mouth opened against his and Alec gave a soft whimper as he tilted his head to a better angle and gave in. Magnus tasted like mint and alcohol and Alec wanted more, so he tentatively licked at Magnus’s top lip, earning a moan as Magnus’s tongue met his own, coaxing Alec into coming even closer. 

Arms slid around torsos and Alec wasn’t even sure which hands were his and which were Magnus’s, because all that really mattered was the spark of pleasure in their kisses. Vaguely, he heard the driver laughing at them, but he couldn’t be bothered to care, because Magnus’s hands were in his hair and his were exploring Magnus’s muscled physique, and Magnus’s tongue was in his mouth and every time he did that _thing_ Alec saw stars behind his eyelids not unlike the cool ones burning up in space. “Magnus,” he moaned as they broke for air, and Magnus’s mouth went to his neck. Alec gasped, tossing his head back at the sensation of pleasure coursing through his body. “Fuck, _Magnus_!”

“Alexander, you’re so hot, God,” Magnus babbled as he clambered into Alec’s lap, confines of the car be damned, and tugged his hair to bare more of Alec’s neck. “Oh!” He gasped and jerked as Alec’s hands dug into his ass, but it seemed to be a welcome feeling as he instantly put his mouth back to its work exploring Alec’s neck. 

“Magnus, Magnus,” he moaned, hips bucking up against Magnus every time Magnus found the right spot with his teeth and lips and tongue. He grabbed Magnus’s hair and pulled until he pulled back and then Alec kissed him hard, making him moan. 

They kissed and touched each other until Alec was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining Magnus’s skin-tight superhero costume left _nothing_ to the imagination. He was grateful his pants were tight enough it wasn’t _as_ obvious how affected he was. He could get lost in the feeling and taste of Magnus Bane forever, Alec figured. 

“Hey, uh, fellas, we’ve arrived at your stop.” Alec wanted to ignore the driver until he continued speaking. “Hogwarts awaits you, Professors.”

Almost instantly, Magnus pulled away and Alec did nothing to stop him because the reminder of what they were doing and where they were doing it and _who they were doing it with_ hit them both seemingly at the same time. 

Alec felt his blood draining from his face as he looked out the window and remembered he was making out with his coworker. Magnus looked equally stricken and he cursed as he scrambled out of Alec’s lap and shoved the car door open. Alec watched him tumble out and he grimaced as he followed him. “Magnus, I-“

“No, Alec, that was all me, I’m so sorry,” Magnus babbled, turning to walk away in a hurry. “I- this was- I just-“ He looked back for half a second and waved a hand. “Goodnight, Professor Lightwood!” he shouted, then practically took off running up the sloping path from the gate towards the castle.

Alec’s stomach twisted itself in knots as he slowly began to follow him, walking at a snail’s pace so that there was no chance he might catch up with Magnus and have to face the shame of what they had done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the chapter you were hoping for, but it's the chapter you're getting!!!

Magnus had never felt more humiliated in his entire life than he did when he woke up, got rid of his hangover, and remembered exactly what he had done last night. The memory of Alec’s hands on his hips was only pleasant for a moment before the shame brought a bitter taste to his mouth. That had not been what he planned to do with the evening. Magnus knew he found Alec attractive, and maybe even had a bit more than feelings of attraction for him, but he only ever wanted to have fun with his friend. He never intended for it to go so far.

Magnus had always gotten along well with the staff at Hogwarts. The other teachers were all lovely and he never felt lonely or left out at the school. It was not like he had been bored and lonely all these years working at Hogwarts, separated from the rest of the world for so much of the year. However, Alexander Lightwood was something _more_. They were both young and both queer and he felt like they had so much in common. They got along almost instantly when the term started and he felt as though they were dear friends and had been for ages. He had only known Alec a few months and yet he had never felt closer to someone as a friend. Alec made him laugh and liked to read and was so adorably clueless when it came to muggle things and Magnus could spend hours just having conversations with Alec. He would go so far as to say Alec was his best friend, even. 

And last night he had gotten drunk and made out in the backseat of a car with his best friend. 

It was humiliating and guilt-inducing, and Magnus honestly didn’t know what the hell he was going to do to try and fix this, because he couldn’t spend the rest of the school year ignoring Alec or awkwardly exchanging a few words at meal times before running away from each other. He didn’t want to lose the camaraderie he and Alec had, because being friends with Alec was something so special and Magnus wanted to keep that feeling. He knew he had to find some way to apologize and make up for what he had done the night before, but he honestly didn’t know how it was even possible. 

Worst of all, he knew how shy Alec was, so it was entirely possible he couldn’t get Alec to talk to him anyways. At least not anytime soon. 

~

Alec woke up with a blinding hangover and more regret than he had probably ever felt in his life. Crawling out of bed was too hard, so he didn’t bother. It was Sunday so he didn’t have class this morning. He was free to sleep it off.

So around noon, he decided he was too hungry to wait any longer. He took the risk of going down to the great hall for lunch and thankfully, Magnus wasn’t there when he arrived. In fact, Alec managed to avoid Magnus all of Sunday. However, on Monday morning when he arrived at breakfast, Magnus was already there.

He stood near the doors, dreading having to go sit beside Magnus and look him in the eye after what they did the other night, and it was almost a relief when, just outside the doors, Jace hissed for him to come over. Jace led him away from the stream of students going to breakfast and took him into one of the antechambers of the great hall that weren’t used for much of anything but storage. 

“What’s up?” Alec asked, frowning as Jace started pacing back and forth. “Jace?”

“I think I’m gonna tell Simon how I feel about him,” he said quickly, and Alec raised an eyebrow. Jace swung his arms as he paced. “I mean, Hogsmeade is next weekend and he’ll wanna go see that bookstore vampire dude and I should tell him how I feel before he ends up running away with that guy, right?”

Alec hummed. “Pretty sure that guy doesn’t even know Simon’s name.” Jace glared and he held up his hands. “But hey, if you’re gonna tell Simon how you feel, go for it. It’s still weird as crap but hey, what would I know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m a teacher now, not a teenager.” He grimaced. “I went to a party with Clary’s _parents_ the other night,” he said and Jace made a face.

“Ew, you’re partying with the parents now. You’re getting old,” he said and Alec chuckled.

“Being treated like one of the other adults by the parents of a friend is super weird. Even weirder than treating my old friends like they’re children and I’m a grown up.” He sighed. “And then all this crap with Magnus…” He trailed off, glancing at Jace. He wasn’t sure how much he should say in front of Jace. It was weird to think about it, but Jace was his and Magnus’s student, he wasn’t just Alec’s brother and best friend anymore. “God, this is so weird.”

Jace perked up, like a shark sensing blood in the water. “Oh? What ‘crap’ with dear old Professor Bane?” He leered. “Did you do him?” he asked and Alec nearly choked on his own spit he gasped so sharply.

“Jace! No!” he cried. “Oh my God, he’s your teacher, why would you even ask that? Do you really want to know about your _professors_ ’ sex lives?” he asked.

Jace made a horrified face suddenly. “Professor Bane naked.” He put a hand over his eyes. “Nooooo, Alec! Why did you make me imagine that-“

“You’re the one who asked if I ‘did’ him-“

“But you didn’t have to remind me of the details-“

“That doesn’t even make sense, Jace-“

“Nothing makes sense anymore, I can’t stop imagining what my teacher looks like naked!” Jace cried, looking horrified. “Oh my God, I thought noticing Simon has a cute smile was the most traumatizing event I’d ever face, now _this_! Alec, how could you have sex with my _teacher_ -“

“I did not have sex with your teacher,” Alec countered, glaring at him. “Don’t go starting rumors about that shit, Jace, I swear to God, all we did was kiss-“ Alec stopped short, but the word made it out. He paled when Jace’s dramatics ended and his eyes widened, eyebrows climbing towards his hairline.

Alec sighed, looking away, because he knew Jace was going to ask sooner or later. It didn’t take long before he made good on that prediction. “Alec… you kissed him?”

Hanging his head in shame, Alec nodded. “We were drunk and- and he was hanging all over me, and I felt less scared than usual, and he just-“ He sighed. “He’s so handsome and I like him,” he finished meekly.

“Well yeah, we all know that,” Jace said. “But nobody expected you to actually make a move.”

“And I wouldn’t have if I was sober, trust me,” Alec said with a dry laugh. “God, now I can’t even bring myself to go to _breakfast_ because I’ll have to sit beside him.”

Jace clapped him on the shoulder. “Poor dude. You’ve got it bad, huh.” Alec laughed weakly, because Jace had no idea.

~

Magnus was really disappointed that Alec seemed to be avoiding him, as he somehow managed to miss every mealtime and Magnus ‘just missed’ him everywhere he went looking for him. It wasn’t that shocking, but he still hoped maybe they could pretend it never happened and move on. 

(Or talk about it like adults and get over it, one or the other would be fine.)

Worse still was how Magnus really needed to speak to Alec about Max. He had noticed that in class, Max seemed to be very quiet, which was unusual as he was often a very excitable boy, and after the first two days of this sudden shift, he noticed some of the other kids giggling and snickering a few rows back while Max looked very tense. He had a bad feeling there was some teasing going on and he wanted to ask Alec about it. However, every time he tried to run into Alec, he ‘just missed him’. He almost wanted to go to Alec’s rooms and go, ‘hey, I’m not trying to talk about making out with you, I want to express concerns about your brother’, but he didn’t have the nerve to do that. 

In the end, he didn’t have to, and the reason why broke his heart into tiny pieces.

~

The Slytherins had Quidditch practice after class in the afternoon and Alec couldn’t wait. He really needed to fly. He was incredibly stressed out by a long week of trying to avoid Magnus and he planned to show up, pretend to supervise the kids, and just fly around the pitch until he didn’t feel so stressed out. 

His plans were derailed when he got to the passageway out into the courtyard and heart students scream. Instantly, his blood ran cold and he pulled out his wand to run in the direction of the courtyard. When he got outside, there were several students backing away from the kids fighting out away from the building. “Hey!” he shouted, rushing over, ducking when a misaimed curse flew his way. “STOP!” he shouted, but the flurry of hexes flying everywhere.

He heard someone yelling, “Professor, Professor!” back inside the building so he felt a little relieved that some backup was coming, but before he could get any kind of plan to stop the kids fighting without hurting any of them, he spotted something on the other side of the fighting kids that made his blood boil.

Simon was knelt on the ground talking to Max, who was _crying_ and holding his arm to his chest. It suddenly didn’t matter what he did to stop the fighting, because he wanted answers _now_.

“He said STOP!” Alec was just planning on the same thing when he heard a familiar voice and the students were immobilized with a wave of Magnus’s wand just in Alec’s peripheral vision. Alec glared when he saw that all five of the fighting students were Gryffindors, two of which were Clary and Jace. He passed them, however, and went to where Max was crying on the ground. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, and Max pulled his arm closer to his chest. Alec reached for it and he jerked away. “Okay, okay, I won’t touch it,” he said, and Simon grimaced.

“Those kids used a tripping jinx on him and I think when he fell he broke his wrist,” he said and Alec’s blood boiled.

“Max!” Alec looked up to see Isabelle running over. “Max, what’s wrong?” Clearly she hadn’t been out in the courtyard when all the fighting was going on, Alec realized. He looked around and saw Magnus was standing in between the two groups of kids fighting, arms crossed with a wicked glare on his face as he looked between them. 

Alec stood up. “Isabelle,” he said as she got to Max’s side. “You take Max to the hospital wing. Simon needs to stay here and explain what happened.”

He stood up and walked over to where the kids were frozen and waved his wand to unfreeze Jace and Clary. “What the hell is going on here?” He glared at Clary and Jace. “You _cannot_ have a full on duel in the middle of the courtyard, no matter what happened with Max.”

Jace looked shocked and enraged. “But Alec, they hurt-“

“Professor Lightwood,” Alec corrected, using his most authoritative voice. “You find a teacher and report the problem, you don’t _duel_ over it if a student trips another student and they get hurt.”

Jace gritted his teeth and visibly fought not to punch Alec in the face. Alec knew that look from years of being his brother. Clearly the reminder he was his professor was the only thing stopping him. “They called him a Death Eater,” he spat, and Alec froze, eyes widening. 

Alec wheeled around, looking at the other students just as Magnus waved a hand and unfroze them, and instantly stalked up to the three of the boys and, in a move that startled Alec, _shouted_ at them. “Do not EVER call a student a Death Eater!”

The unfrozen students huffed and rolled their eyes and all stammered out excuses. The boldest one just puffed up, eyes fierce. “He’s a Pureblood Slytherin, the only Purebloods left are Death Eater sympathizers-“

“I’m a Pureblood!” Clary shouted, storming towards them before Alec held out an arm and stopped her by grabbing her arm and holding her back. There was a stunned look from not just the kids they were fighting, but a lot of kids around them. 

“What?” one of the boys asked, looking incredulous. “You’re a Muggle Born-“

“No, my mom and stepdad lied and pretended they were muggles because my father _was_ a Death Eater,” she snapped, cheeks flushed with rage. Alec’s eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t known that. He thought they pretended to be muggles because Luke got bitten by a werewolf during the Second War, not _that_. “My father was a Death Eater that survived the war and my mom was only married to him because her family were sympathizers and wanted the pureblood line to continue, so when she ran way with me, she pretended to be a muggle. I’m not ashamed of being a Pureblood, because my mom is not like my father was and I’m not either.” She practically snarled when she said, “Am I a fucking Death Eater, then?”

“Language,” Magnus muttered, though he had his head down. 

One of the other kids finally spoke, breaking the total silence in the courtyard. “Well your parents were Death Eaters, soooo-“

“Shut your mouth,” Magnus snapped, shocking Alec. “Nobody can be blamed for what their parents were, and don’t you dare call anybody else a Death Eater.”

“Lightwood is a Pureblood Slytherin, just like his sister-“

“He’s my brother, too!” Jace snarled, and Alec had to let go of Clary and catch him as he tried to fly towards them, clearly beyond magic and ready to let his fists fly. 

Alec sighed. “Calm down, Jace-“

“You want to talk Death Eaters?! My birth parents were _murdered_ by Death Eaters who escaped capture during the Second War!” so don’t you dare fucking call my baby brother a Death Eater!” Alec closed his eyes at that outburst but it didn’t block out the startled gasps of students all around them. 

“Jace, Jace,” Alec held him around the middle. “Jace, calm down.”

“Max is the sweetest, most innocent fucking child, you motherfucking-“

“Jace, watch the language,” Magnus tried, but Jace wouldn’t stop.

“You _hurt him_ and have been _bullying_ him because he’s a Pureblood and it’s so fucking ignorant, because our parents are literally Aurors! It’s not a matter of blood purity pride, it’s a matter of _coincidence_ that my family are all Purebloods, you dirty fucking-“

“Okay, okay, c’mon, Jace.” Alec grabbed the back of his neck. “Calm down, it’s okay. Max is okay.” He could see tears in Jace’s eyes and he tugged him around. “Come on, let’s go see about Max, okay?” Jace nodded, pushing his hair out of his eyes as his throat worked hard as he fought not to cry. Alec looked at Magnus and nodded to the students, and Magnus just nodded right back.

Alec kept his arm around Jace in case he snapped and tried to go after those kids again as he guided him out of the courtyard and towards the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I'm sorry this chapter is short and very little actually happens, and that it took me sooooo long, but I'm afflicted with what some call, "A full time job" so opportunities to write are few and far between recently. 
> 
> Please take this humble offering as a promise that the next chapter will be FAR more important!!!

Max had a broken arm, not just his wrist, and the nurse didn’t seem that bothered that Alec had pretty much given up any semblance of ‘Professor Lightwood’ as he sat on the bed beside Max and held him while he whimpered and squirmed while the nurse healed his arm. “Shhhh, it’s okay,” Alec murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his curly little head. “I’ve got you, Max.”

Isabelle and Jace both sat beside the bed watching poor Max’s healing. It was fast and mostly painless, but it was crazy uncomfortable to feel your bones knitting back together, and on top of that, Max had been terrorized by a bunch of older students and God knows how many kids his own age had teased him earlier in the week. Jace kept sniffling and trying to act like he wasn’t on the verge of crying the whole time. Isabelle rubbed his back in soothing motions and Alec wanted so badly to hug all of his siblings at once.

“Hey, how’s it looking?” Simon asked as he came in, only to have his smile wane when he spotted the Lightwoods all huddled together. “You alright, Max?” he asked, leaning on the foot of the bed with a frown.

Max nodded bravely and sniffled, making Alec smile sadly and kiss his head again. “He’ll be okay. He’s tough,” he said, and Max looked up at him with a tiny smile.

“You okay, Jace?” Simon asked, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Jace looked up at him with sad eyes. Simon winced some. “You know, if you ever wanna talk, me and Clary are both there. It’s not at all the same, but my dad died when I was little, so I might be able to understand a little better than some people.”

Jace looked at him in surprise. “Your dad died?” Simon nodded. “I didn’t even know you didn’t have a dad, Dude. How did I not know this?”

Simon shrugged. “I mean, you kinda dislike me, so I get it.” Alec failed to hold in a snort and then coughed a few times, pretending he hadn’t just snickered. 

“I- that’s not-“ Jace shut his mouth, jaw clenching, and swallowed hard. He nodded. “Thanks, Simon,” he said, reaching out to pat him on the side. “Sure, maybe we can talk sometime.”

“Is it done?” Alec looked back as Max spoke and he saw the nurse checking his arm one more time, wand put aside. “Is my arm better?” Max asked in a tiny voice.

She nodded. “That it is, young man.” She patted his hand and put it down at his side. “You’re right as rain now.”

Alec smiled. “Alright, Max. Let’s get you to dinner, okay?” He nodded and Alec helped him up, holding his hand as he stood up. He knew Max wasn’t a little baby and didn’t need him to hold his hand, but Alec couldn’t help but be a big brother right now. 

Isabelle held out her arms and Max let her hug him. Alec ruffled his curls and then slung his arm around Jace’s shoulders. “How’re you doing?” he murmured and Jace shrugged. “How bad in trouble are you and Clary?” he asked, and Jace grumbled and shrugged Alec off, stalking away after giving Max a quick hug. 

Simon whistled. “Clary and Jace are banned from this weekend’s Hogsmeade trip. The kids who attacked Max got that and a lot of detention, but they still can’t come.”

Isabelle smiled sadly. “Well, as much as I have to say I support their choices, it really is wrong to start dueling in the middle of school.”

“Exactly,” Alec said, though the part of him that wasn’t a professor kind of cheered for them just a little bit. 

~

Hogsmeade meant Alec and Magnus had to face each other again, but after the issues with Max, Alec wasn’t nearly as focused on what they had done than he had been before that. Jace was a wreck. Alec knew he would be as soon as he blurted out to the whole courtyard about his parents. Nobody knew about Jace’s parents besides their family. It was one of those things nobody ever talked about, how their family came to adopt Jace.

The walk to Hogsmeade was a long one and Alec wasn’t bothered when Magnus fell into stop with him just beyond the gates. “Hey,” Magnus greeted with a small smile. “How’s Max?” he asked. Max had been excused from his classes on Friday because of the incident, so Alec knew Magnus hadn’t seen him since then. 

“He’s okay,” Alec said with a heavy sigh. “Better than Jace, at least.”

Magnus flinched slightly, which Alec found curious. “God, that poor boy,” he said tightly. “Everybody finding out something like that in a moment of passion has to be so hard on him. I didn’t know that about him,” he added and Alec shook his head.

“Nobody does.” He shrugged. “It’s true, though. His dad was one of my dad’s friends, and when his parents were murdered, we adopted him. He was eight, so it’s not like a baby who didn’t know what happened to him and his family.” Alec smiled sadly. “It’s horrible. I’m glad he’s my brother, but it should’ve never come to that. And I guess when those kids called Max that, he just _snapped_ ,” he stressed. “Jace is not a violent guy. I know he and I used to fight, but it was just brothers being brothers, you know? He’s not that kind of person. But he loves Max so much.” Alec glanced at Magnus, who was watching him as they walked. “Max was born just a few months after Jace came to live with us, and being a big brother helped him a lot with starting to feel like part of the family. I love Max more than most anything in this world, but Jace is so protective of him, even more than me and Izzy.”

Magnus nodded sadly. “And those horrible kids called his baby brother the monster that murdered his parents.” Alec nodded. “God, those kids.” Magnus shuddered. “I lived through the Second War, Alexander. I was old enough to understand, and everything was just so scary all the time. My father was never in the picture after he found out my mother was a witch, and my stepfather was imperiused into ignoring what was going on at the ministry before it all came out in the open, and he never got over that.” Magnus hesitated and Alec watched him closely as he spoke again, looking down at his painted nails. “My stepfather went mad after that. He lived the rest of his life in a hospital ward after the war. My mother…” He trailed off, swallowing visibly. “Well, she never really got over that. She took her own life when I was about twenty,” he confessed and Alec’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Magnus,” he breathed and Magnus nodded with a grim smile.

“So you can see why I really feel for that poor boy,” he said tightly, looking up at Alec. “How dare they call Max that?” he rasped out, eyes narrowed with a pained look. “That sweet little boy is the furthest thing from a Death Eater there is. He’s kind and smart and being a Pureblood is no more something to be ashamed of that it is something to be proud of. It’s just what you are. Look at Clary,” Magnus said, some fire coming into his eyes. “I knew her father, Alec. He worked with my stepfather.” He shook his head. “That man was insane and Clary’s poor mother was just a victim, too. She was married to him because their families arranged a non-incestuous way to keep the bloodlines ‘pure’. He escaped capture and that’s the last I heard of him or Jocelyn until years later when Luke and Jocelyn came to me for his potion because they heard about my skills.” 

Alec still couldn’t believe he had never known this all about Clary. “Is that what happened to Luke?” he asked. “Clary’s real father?”

Magnus nodded. “Jocelyn was in love with her husband’s best friend and he found out about it. Luke wasn’t entirely innocent in the War, but he was doing what he had to in order to survive, and he never hurt anybody. He just- he was just deceived.” He snorted. “He isn’t even a Pureblood. He was just swept up in his best friend’s mania. Jocelyn was terrified of her husband. He was a psychopath and she knew it. All of this she told me to convince me to help Luke after I learned the truth of who they are,” he added. “She won’t mind I told you since Clary’s brought it all out now.” He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Her husband managed to escape capture for years after the War and Jocelyn fled when she found out she was pregnant and Luke went with her. They turned her husband in and he died in prison years ago.” He shook his head. “Clary is a good child, if a little hot-headed, and so far from a Death Eater. The fact that anybody could possibly call your brother one just because he’s Pureblood and a Slytherin makes me seethe with anger.”

“I know, me too,” Alec said, sighing heavily, his shoulders relaxing. “I think Max is okay. He says he hasn’t been being teased but for a short while. If it had gone on longer, maybe he would be more hurt, but I don’t think it had time to get to him before the big fight, and that scared him more than anything. Also, a broken arm hurts,” he added and Magnus honestly growled.

“I know fighting is bad, and as a teacher I definitely shouldn’t say this, but I’m kind of glad they kicked those children’s asses,” he said, and Alec laughed in surprise. He saw the guilty grin on Magnus’s face and smiled wider. “What? Max is sweet and they’re mean and if they were adults like me, I’d totally hex them until they were covered in boils, that’s all,” he said in a teasing tone.

Alec bit his lip. “I won’t tell if you don’t tell I agree,” he said and Magnus preened.

“Of course, Alexander. Your secret is safe with me.”

~

Magnus was not a bit surprised when he and Alec went to the book store so he could bring Raphael a coffee from the café and found Simon Lewis pestering Raphael. “Haven’t you got better things to do than hang out with Raphael’s weird self?” he asked and Simon looked up in surprise.

“Oh, hey Professor.” Simon nodded to them both. “Alec, how’s Max doing?” he asked, and Alec gave him a stern look. Simon sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Professor Lightwood, how is Max doing?” he amended and Magnus could only chuckle. It was so funny how these kids reacted to Alec being their teacher when they were his friends.

“He’s doing okay. I think he’s just worried someone will pick on him again,” Alec said, looking annoyed at that. Magnus understood how frustrating it had to be, but it was still amusing from the outside observer. “Honestly, Jace is doing worse than Max is.”

Simon grimaced. “I would imagine so. I had noooo idea Jace had that kind of a past. Half the time I forget he’s even adopted,” he added. “I told him I’m always there to talk, but I don’t think he likes that idea.”

Magnus shrugged. “He’s a ‘tough guy’ kinda kid. Maybe he just doesn’t want to seem weak.” Deep down, Magnus had an idea that Jace was _not_ the kind of guy that would want to talk about his feelings to his friends. He probably didn’t even open up to Alec very much.

Simon hummed. “Well, even ‘tough guys’ like snacks. I’m gonna get him some of those chocolate things he likes and try to trick him into talking to me with them,” he said, looking at his watch. “Yeah, I’ve still got time for that.” He grabbed his bag. “Bye, Raphael!” he called as he headed out, clearly a man on a mission. 

As soon as he was gone Raphael groaned. “Oh thank God. He won’t ever go away. I’m starting to wish I was more vampire so I could just eat him,” he said and Magnus tutted.

“This is why you’re still single. There’s a handsome kid in your age group flirting with you and you would rather eat him,” he accused and Raphael grimaced.

“I don’t want to not be single. Being single is nice. Nobody talks to me and I don’t have to pretend to care about someone’s shitty day.” He scoffed. “Now if only I could get rid of that little rat for good. He won’t stop asking me questions all day long. I dread Hogsmeade trips from Hogwarts because I know he’s going to come.” Raphael sniffled. “Next time, I’m going to close the shop for the day due to an illness.”

Alec frowned. “You’re part vampire, you shouldn’t be able to get ill,” he said, and Raphael shrugged.

“And? Not everybody is a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that knows that,” he said, then snapped up a book and disappeared into the backroom. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, Bane.”

Magnus snorted. “Love you too, Snookums!”

Alec snickered, looking at Magnus. “You have way too much fun annoying that guy,” he accused and Magnus just shrugged.

“What’s the point of friends if you don’t pester them mercilessly?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that! A chapter!
> 
> Sorry about how abysmally slowly this is coming along. Having a full-time job makes balancing hobbies FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE. You have no idea how few fics I've READ in the past 3 weeks that I've had a job, homeys. Between TV and TRYING MY BEST to get in a few movies here and there, it's fucking ridiculous how hard it is to find time to sit and write since I usually write in 2+ hour stints, not a bit at a time.

Getting dinner at the Three Broomsticks was kind of embarrassing after the Halloween party the last time they were there, because as soon as they walked in, Jocelyn smirked. “Be honest, how hungover were you two after last weekend?” she asked, and Alec immediately stiffened and looked away, jaw clenched. Magnus winced, looking at her pointedly. She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head minutely, but she just grinned. “Well, anyways, dinner?” she asked, and Magnus cleared his throat. 

“Dinner sounds lovely,” he answered, and he and Alec went to have a seat. 

Dinner was an awkward affair. They made small talk about pretty much nothing of consequence, and the entire time, Alec didn’t want to meet his eyes much. Magnus couldn’t help but feel disappointed, because he had hoped that they were moving past last weekend. He wasn’t happy exactly with the ‘pretend it never happened’ route, but he cared about Alec’s friendship and didn’t want to lose that over a conversation. He was happy enough just moving forward after Max’s incident and the deep, trusting conversation they had that afternoon walking to Hogsmeade. But now, Alec was back to being quiet and avoidant, and it was really disappointing. 

Alec’s stubborn silence lasted into their walk back to Hogwarts after the sun had set and the students had all gone back to their dorms. Magnus tried to start up conversations with various topics, but Alec never wanted to bite, instead choosing to look down at his feet as they walked. Eventually, Magnus just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Look, I realize that you want to just not talk about the giant thing we’re not talking about, but this is getting childish,” Magnus said bluntly, clearly startling Alec. “We’re coworkers, Alec, even if it’s shitty to shut out your friend over something awkward, we literally cannot keep doing this crap,” he accused. “We made out. There, I said it. We got drunk and made out!”

Alec’s jaw tightened and he looked ahead. “I’m aware of that, Magnus, I wasn’t so drunk I don’t remember-“

“Then stop shutting me out like that’s the solution to the awkwardness!” Magnus complained. “It’s a thing that happened, not the end of the world, so what we made out with each other, we’re adults, I’m sure we’ve made out with tons of people-“

“That’s just it, Magnus, it’s different,” Alec interrupted, nose red in the cold as he looked at him with fear in his eyes. “You’re not just some person. You’re my coworker, and my friend, and _I had a crush on you as a child_ ,” he stressed. “It’s ridiculously awkward for those reasons! If you were anybody else in that bar that I had got drunk and made out with, it would be different, but you’re not a random person, you’re _you_ ,” he stressed, voice waning some at the end.

Magnus’s heart skipped a beat at the hurt in Alec’s eyes. “You think it’s that simple for me, either?” he asked, looking at him as they walked past the gates and started the trek up to the castle. “Alexander, you’re one of my _closest_ friends, and the only one I see every single day. I don’t want to lose that because you kissed me and it got out of hand. I want things to be the same as they were before, and that can’t happen if we don’t talk about it and try to get past this.”

Alec ran a hand over his face, exhaling heavily. “Magnus, it happened for a reason. There’s no point in pretending we both don’t know that,” Alec said, and Magnus’s chest tightened and his stomach lurched. He did know that. He knew that all year long, they had been getting close very quickly. Their relationship had been flirtatious for a while now. 

Silence fell between them as they entered the castle, heading upstairs until the point where they would have to split off and go separate directions. It wasn’t that Magnus wanted their conversation to become an argument, which he feared it might, but he had to know something more before they went their separate ways. “Alexander, one more thing,” he said softly and they stopped at the top of the stairs where he would go left and Alec would go right. There were no students around, so he felt no reason to not just say it, not even with Alec looking at his feet instead of at him. “If it happened for a reason, and I agree, it did, what do you want to happen next?” he asked simply.

Alec sucked in a breath and Magnus watched his profile carefully as his shoulders crept up towards his ears. “Magnus, you can’t ask me that,” he said in a strained voice.

Magnus stepped closer to him, resting his hand on Alec’s upper arm as he watched him close enough to see the vein in his neck throbbing as he clenched his fist. “Alexander,” he said in barely more than a whisper. “What do you want?”

Alec closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering in a way that made Magnus ache, and he inhaled slowly before turning his head and looked directly into Magnus’s eyes. Magnus’s throat went dry as he saw fire in those hazel eyes, and for a split second he worried he had made a mistake and pissed him off, but when he licked his lips and spoke, the single, hoarse word Alec uttered set the same fire ablaze in Magnus’s belly. 

“You.”

Magnus’s breath stuttered and his gentle grip on Alec’s arm tightened, but he couldn’t look away from Alec’s eyes. It was like he was locked in and his entire body stuck in that moment. He would be utterly mortified at what he said later, but in that moment, everything inside of him was screaming out the same five words.

“Then take what you want.”

There was only a slight breath of a hesitation before Alec turned and, in one movement, dragged Magnus into his arms and kissed him firmly. Magnus moaned, hands going up to Alec’s neck and hair, and he didn’t even care they were in the middle of the corridor, because it was everything he remembered from the other night, but also so much more without alcohol to dull his senses even a bit. As big and strong as Alec was, and as obvious it was the dam had broken, what amazed Magnus the most was how Alec handled him like something precious. He held him desperately close, but his touch was gentle and inviting, and he kissed him like he never wanted anything more, but it was never biting and aggressive, it was sweet and delicate. 

Alexander was the biggest enigma Magnus had ever had the opportunity to try and unravel, and in this moment, he found he had no desire to uncover his secrets, he would rather just enjoy the product of such an interesting combination of traits. “Magnus,” Alec breathed against his lips, hands clutching at his robes. “I- I want- I-“

“Yes,” Magnus breathed, tugging gently at his hair to make him moan. “Me, too,” he said, instinctively knowing what Alec was asking. 

They broke apart only long enough to link hands and all but run the rest of the distance to Alec’s chambers. Magnus couldn’t believe this was happening, but he wasn’t going to question his luck. Alec opened his door and all but dragged Magnus inside, smiling as they stumbled together, foreheads nearly knocking. “Hi,” Alec said adorably, a real break from his frigid demeanor so far tonight, and Magnus _melted_.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, incapable of stopping the big smile he also had on his face, because _this_ was the Alexander Lightwood he cared for. The one with sweet smiles and gentle kindness, not one who was closed off and hiding from him. He raised his hand to curl around the side of Alec’s head, looking into his eyes, and Alec leaned into his touch, eyes locking with Magnus’s. Magnus couldn’t help but kiss him again, because _this_ is what he had imagined. A smile against his lips and broad shoulders under his hand that relaxed at his touch. 

Emboldened by Alec’s reception to his touch, Magnus slid his free hand to the front of Alec’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Alec dropped his arms so that it could fall to the ground, and Magnus felt a thrill of excitement, because this was really happening. Alec reciprocated by sliding his hands up Magnus’s abdomen, undoing the buttons on his coat as he went. When it was gone, Magnus wasted no time raising his arms to slide around Alec’s shoulders, moaning as the kiss deepened. Alec guided him backwards with his hands on his waist and Magnus trusted him to direct them both until they found a horizontal surface. 

Magnus was _really_ surprised when, through stumbling through the apartment (mostly him, since Alec was unnaturally graceful, sometimes), when he fell backwards with a surprised yelp, Alec caught him by the waist and grinned. “Don’t die on me,” he joked, and, in a move that made Magnus’s pants just a little tighter, _picked him up_ so that Magnus could wrap his legs around Alec’s waist and let him carry him. 

“How are you possibly this strong?” Magnus moaned as he kissed him again. “I’m not a small man, and I know it.”

“Mmmm, you’re small in frame, just not short or skinny,” Alec answered, kissing him again. “And I’m just really big, so everybody seems small to me.” When they entered the bedroom, Magnus expected Alec to drop him on the bed, but instead, Alec sat him down on his feet and pushed him away with a shy smile. “I- um, I don’t want to be presumptuous…” He trailed off, and Magnus found it _amazingly sweet_ that Alec was checking again to be sure he wanted this, even though Magnus let him take him all the way to his bedroom. 

Magnus bit his lip seductively and stepped back just enough that, for a moment, a shadow of disappointment crossed Alec’s face, but only for that moment, because Magnus immediately pulled his want from his back pocket and vanished _all_ of his clothes, leaving himself standing naked in front of Alec while his clothes folded themselves neatly back out in the entryway where he’d left his coat. Alec’s eyes widened and Magnus could see the flush rising up his neck. “Oh, Darling, presume away,” he said, giving him his best seductive smirk. He put his wand on the dresser to his left and then turned to crawl onto Alec’s bed, making sure Alec got to see all his best angles before he settled in the middle of the bed, legs crossed as he sat leaned back against his elbows. “Or am I the one being presumptuous?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alec snapped his mouth shut with a click of his teeth and shook his head rapidly. “I- no, nope, not at all.” It was _adorable_ how Alec struggled to get his shoes off while in the process of pulling his shirt over his head, but it was worth it when an Alexander wearing only trousers crawled up the bed towards him. “Magnus,” he breathed when he was in range, immediately kissing him again. 

From there on, Magnus was lost in the heady sensation of so much warm, smooth skin and lips that kissed him like he was made of porcelain to be handled carefully. It had been a long time since anybody treated Magnus like his body was something precious, and he found he really liked it. Alec was so caught up in him that Magnus took advantage of his talent with wandless magic to vanish Alec’s remaining clothes to the floor, grinning when Alec shivered at the sudden nudeness. 

“Did you just-“ Alec lifted himself up, looking at Magnus’s hands, before raising an eyebrow. “Wow, not many people can do that,” he said, and Magnus just grinned.

“I’m a very skilled person,” he said simply, sliding one of his feet up the outside of Alec’s calf. “In more than just magic,” he purred seductively, and Alec visibly shuddered at that. Magnus leaned in to kiss his jaw, just below his ear, and whispered, “Wanna see what else I can do?”

Alec panted softly and turned to kiss him, harder this time than before, clearly losing tenderness to his arousal. “I want you inside of me,” Alec groaned, and whatever remaining blood left in Magnus’s body made its way straight to his cock.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Magnus moaned, more than little surprised by Alec’s boldness. He had been very cautious so far, but that was direct and Magnus had no problem complying with that request. 

Magnus was pretty sure Alec wasn’t as impressed with his wandless magic in summoning Alec’s lube from dresser to the bed, simply because he was too eager to have Magnus to care as much. 

It had been a _long_ time for Magnus, and he could tell it had been for Alec, too, because it took so long to get him ready, since at first, every time he got in a bit of a hurry, he would hiss in what were obviously sounds of pain not pleasure. Sinking into Alec felt _incredible_ after Magnus’s long dry-spell, and the way Alec gasped, tossing his head back as he trembled, made Magnus feel glad he found the patience to slow down and get him really ready. “You’re so sensitive,” Magnus murmured, pressing a kiss to the forearm that was nearest him as Alec’s hand rested on his upper arm. 

Alec’s only reply was a shaky moan, and Magnus smiled, leaning over to brace himself with one hand beside Alec’s head on the bed so that he could look into his eyes as he started slow, measured thrusts. He curled his free hand around Alec’s thigh as he rolled his hips, caressing his skin as he watched Alec’s face for reaction. His eyes were shut and his mouth open as little, ‘uh, uh, uh’ sounds poured from his lips with every thrust. Everything about him was beautiful like this, Magnus thought. His eyelashes were so long, and his skin so smooth. He was such a handsome man, and Magnus couldn’t believe his luck.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned softly, arching his neck some, and Magnus’s lips were drawn to it, unable to stop from kissing his neck. Alec’s skin was salty with sweat and Magnus could feel sweat beginning between his own shoulder blades, too. The more comfortable Alec got, the tighter he held Magnus, and Magnus wasn’t surprised – just very turned on – when those long, muscular legs wrapped entirely around him, tugging him in just a little deeper with each thrust. “ _Magnus_ ,” Alec moaned louder as Magnus bit his neck just hard enough to string. Magnus felt long fingers slide into his hair, holding him there, and he didn’t hesitate to play at the spot he had bitten with his tongue, eliciting wheezy whimpers from Alec as his hips jerked.

Magnus moaned as every jerk made Alec clench around him. “You feel good, Alec,” he panted, pulling away to kiss him, only to let out a startled moan when Alec took the kiss far deeper than his intended sweet kiss. “Alexander,” he moaned.

“So good, Magnus,” he panted, arching his back. “S-so good. More, harder,” he moaned, and Magnus complied, grinning against his lips as he shifted more weight back to his knees so he could thrust harder, making Alec’s moans grow louder. 

“Mmmm, there?” he asked and Alec nodded, hands scrabbling at Magnus’s back. “Yeah, I thought so,” he purred, catching Alec’s mouth in a kiss as took them both closer and closer to the edge. 

When he got close, Magnus shifted just enough so that he could get a hand between them to curl around Alec’s erection. As Alec grew closer, he moaned Magnus’s name, and it was the most delicious sound Magnus had ever heard. When he came, Magnus watched Alec fall apart with the thought that he was soooo lucky to be allowed to see such a beautiful sight. He followed shortly after, unable to hold off after seeing such an incredible sight firsthand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG AND SORRY THIS IS SO EXCESSIVELY SHORT!
> 
> WORKING A 40 HOUR WORK WEEK TAKES UP SO MUCH TIME.
> 
> ADULTING IS HARD.
> 
> DON'T DO IT STAY YOUNG FOREVER!!!

The only thought Alec could manage was _Wow_. The weight of Magnus’s head on his chest and the feeling of Magnus’s fingers absently sliding through his chest hair was one of the few things that grounded him from thinking he’d had a very vivid wet dream tonight. He had long caught his breath as he looked up at the ceiling, but Magnus didn’t seem inclined to talk. He glanced down at him and blushed some when he saw two beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. Magnus smiled, eyes narrowing when he saw Alec’s shy face. Alec rolled his eyes, grumbling. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Magnus said, laughter in his voice. He tapped his fingers on Alec’s sternum. 

Alec smiled, unable to help himself. He couldn’t have ever imagined this happening. When he woke up this morning, he couldn’t have ever thought that, at the end of the day, he would be lying with Magnus in his arms after having sex with him. 

Alec couldn’t believe he’d had _sex_. 

It was somewhat ironic, he thought, that he ended up having sex with the man he had daydreamed about losing his virginity to as an eighteen year old. Eighteen year old him would’ve never imagined he’d be twenty-one when he did exactly that as a professor at Hogwarts. “You’re so beautiful.” Alec was startled from his thoughts by Magnus’s words. He looked at him and Magnus lifted up, propping himself on one elbow so he could look at Alec better. 

“What?” Alec asked, and Magnus leaned in, pecking his lips.

“I said you’re so beautiful.” He giggled, and Alec’s chest tightened at how pretty that smile was on his face. Magnus tilted his head, smiling brightly. “You are,” he insisted. 

Alec groaned and rolled to the side, wrapping an arm around Magnus, who fell onto the other pillow, lying across from him. “Stop it.”

“Nope,” Magnus said, touching Alec’s chest. Alec’s heart fluttered as Magnus sighed, eyes still shining happily. “Well, this isn’t exactly where I figured I’d end up tonight,” he said, and Alec snorted, unable to help himself.

“You have no idea how much I agree there,” he confessed. He shifted and winced a little bit. He was about as sore as he would’ve imagined he would be, but it had felt way better than he thought it would, so he couldn’t complain very much. He closed his eyes, sliding his hand along Magnus’s side, absently stroking his waist. “I’m sorry things got so weird,” he whispered, knowing that they did have to talk about that eventually. 

Magnus shushed him, reaching down to curl his hand around Alec’s forearm. “I understand, Alexander.” He leaned in and kissed him softly. “I freaked out as much as you, I just wanted to talk about it and get through it. I understand why you didn’t, though,” he added and Alec relaxed just a bit. 

“I’m not good with dealing with my feelings,” Alec admitted. “I’ve always been more of a ‘bottle it up’ kind of person.” He raised a hand and stroked his fingertips down the side of Magnus’s face. “I haven’t ever felt like this about anyone, Magnus,” he admitted, showing vulnerability he usually kept locked down tight. “You drive me crazy.”

Magnus gave him a warm and hopeful look. “I haven’t met anyone who ever made me feel so comfortable before,” he confessed. Alec’s chest tightened as Magnus looked away, eyes flashing with hurt. “I don’t have the best history with healthy relationships,” he added in a small voice that hurt to hear.

“Is that what you want?” Alec asked, nervously looking at Magnus. Magnus stilled and looked up at Alec, his expression reserved. Alec quickly added, “I’ve just never had anyone want a relationship with me.”

Magnus frowned. “Really? Wow, people are stupid,” he said, sliding his arms around Alec’s middle as he settled his head into the curve of Alec’s neck, snuggling close. “You’re probably my best friend, Alexander,” he murmured. “I’ve never had this kind of attraction to someone I could also spend hours just hanging out with.”

Alec closed his eyes, smiling through the butterflies at that statement. “I know what you mean entirely.”

~

When Magnus woke up with a dark head resting on his chest and big, strong arms curled around his waist, his first thought was, _I could fall in love with this man_. He bit down a wave of butterflies and closed his eyes, taking a few slow breaths as he gently hugged Alec to him a little bit. He tucked his chin down and press a kiss to his hair. “Alexander,” he whispered, nuzzling the crown of his head. He stroked a hand up his broad, warm back, smiling when Alec shivered some. “Wake up, Darling.”

Alec grumbled adorably and rubbed his face against Magnus’s chest. “Mmmm, Magnus?” he murmured softly, sounding adorably confused.

“It’s about time to get up and get dressed if we want to get to breakfast.” Alec shifted, blinking sleepily as he looked out the window at the sun shining and then turned his head to look at Magnus, only to blush when he saw Magnus grinning at him. “Good morning, Alexander.”

“Morning,” Alec mumbled adorably, hiding his sheepish grin against Magnus’s chest. 

Magnus sighed, stroking his fingers through Alec’s adorably messy hair. “You are too cute for words.” 

Alec _giggled_ \- there was no other word for it – and rolled onto his back beside Magnus, stretching his arms up over his head. “This is so… not weird?” He scrunched his nose cutely. “I really thought waking up in bed with you would feel weird, but I’m entirely comfortable.”

Magnus grinned. “Me, too,” he said, rolling onto his side to face Alec, propping himself on one elbow. “I was a little scared it would be weird, too,” he confessed. “Instead, I just really enjoy not having to talk to anybody else or see anybody else before I get to see and talk to you.”

“That’s really cool,” Alec murmured, looking at him affectionately. “Also, I’m going to kiss you now,” he announced, and Magnus laughed as Alec shoved him onto his back, propping himself over him so that he could kiss him. Magnus knew it wasn’t a great kiss, since they both were smiling into it, but it felt _fun_. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time waking up with someone was fun. 

If they didn’t quite make it to breakfast that morning, well, it was Alec’s fault, not his. 

~

“So, I think your brother and Professor Bane totally did it.” Jace choked on his water and Clary nearly fell out of her seat at his side. 

“Simon, why?” Clary groaned, and Simon just shrugged.

Simon had just plopped down at their table during lunch and ruined their appetites. He was so lucky Jace had a crush on him. 

Jace held up his fork. “Okay, first off, _ew_ ,” he said. “Second, why do you think that?”

“They weren’t at breakfast, right?” Simon said, and Jace nodded. “Well, look at them now,” he said, and Jace and Clary both looked the direction of the head table. “See what I mean?”

Horrifically, Jace did see what he meant. Magnus and Alec were sitting _really_ close together, all sappy smiles and Alec seemed to be blushing some. “Dude… there’s just no way.”

“What’re you all talking about without me?” Simon looked at Isabelle as she plopped down beside him. “Why are we looking at Alec?” she asked, leaning closer. “Good gossip?” she asked excitedly.

Jace grimaced. “Simon thinks Alec an Professor Bane did it,” he said, and she snorted.

“Trust me, there’s no way,” she said to Simon. “Alec’s a giant virgin dork, he’d never be able to not blow his ‘chill’ cover if he was in public with someone he’d had sex with.” She looked at Alec and Magnus, and tilted her head as if considering it. “Huh.” She then made a face. “Nah, no way.”

Simon nodded. “Yes, way. Look at them.” They were leaned close together, talking like they were the only people in the entire castle. “Dude, they totally boned.”

“If they had sex, Alec would totally have told one of us by now,” Jace said, looking at Izzy.

She shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, normally I’d say yeah, but if he banged one of our teachers…” She hummed. “He may have slept with him,” she allowed and Jace hummed, looking at them curiously. 

Clary snorted. “Oh my God, imagine if _Alec_ slept with Professor Bane. Wasn’t that like his biggest fantasy his whole seventh year?” she joked and Jace sniggered.

“It totally was,” he said, and Simon and Isabelle both laughed, too. “The real question, if they did do it, is how is Izzy gonna give our teacher the ‘hurt my brother and I’ll curse you until your eyebrows are all that’s left’ speech?”

Isabelle hummed contemplatively. “Very carefully, I imagine.”

Simon sighed. “Maybe I’ll be the next one getting laid. I’m telling you, my plan with Raphael is totally working! He let me stay for _fifteen minutes_ last time I was there.” He grinned mischievously. “My ‘wear him down until he is used to me’ plan is working.”

Jace ignored the twinge of hurt at Simon’s words, and looked down at his plate as Clary sighed beside him. “Simon, Raphael isn’t into you. He is just accepting that he can’t get rid of you.”

“No, no, it’s totally working,” Simon insisted. “By the end of the year, I’ll at least have held his hand, I’m sure of it!”

“Why do you even like him,” Jace blurted out, unable to stop himself. He quickly continued to keep suspicion off of him. “Like, what about that guy even appeals to you? He sounds like an annoyingly boring person.”

Simon gave him a pointed look. “Uh, he’s really hot? Seriously, Straight Boy, it’s not that hard to understand if you’re of the male-inclined persuasion, so I can’t expect you to understand-“

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Jace countered mockingly, only to freeze when Clary and Isabelle both looked at him in surprise. Simon’s eyebrows crept up behind his glasses and Jace spluttered. “I- I just mean- I- um-“ Jace shoved away from the table, dishes clattering. “Bye, class, soon, Herbology!” he stammered and all but ran, eager to get away from their searching eyes. 

It was only as he got far enough away to slow to a calmer pace that he realized he had yelled out a class he wasn’t even taking. He sped up once more, contemplating which tower would be the best to throw himself off of to avoid ever having to face them again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT HAS BEEN SO LONG I AM SORRY!
> 
> Hurricanes are evil is my only excuse. Very, very evil. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Alec only got a single day before Jace caught him on the way up to his apartment after classes. “Hi, Alec, long time no see,” he said, and then dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. “So, hey, I accidentally came out as bi this morning, what do I do?” he blurted out, and Alec blinked. He had really expected Jace to ask him about Magnus.

“Wait, to who?” he asked, and Jace made the sound not unlike a dying cow and laid over a desk. 

“To Clary and Izzy and Simon! We were speculating about whether you and Professor Bane banged and Simon made some comment about that damn vampire dude and I got upset and blurted out that he shouldn’t be so quick to call me a straight boy!” He whined. “Help meeeeeeeeee.”

Alec flushed. “Uh… you guys were talking about me and Magnus-“

“I don’t really care at all if you guys had sex, okay, I just want help!” Jace paused. “Did you, though?” he asked in a lower voice. Alec planned to ignore that question, but his blush probably said it all, because Jace snickered. “Nice! My brother, finally a man!” he said, holding his hand up for a high five that Alec did _not_ give in to. 

“Do you want help with your big gay crisis or not?” he asked bluntly and Jace huffed.

“Harsh,” he said, but then nodded. “Okay, so, I kinda outed myself. And I wasn’t even sure there was anything to out!” He groaned. “But Simon was talking about that book store guy and I was jealous and we were talking about you sleeping with our professor and-“

Alec put a hand over his mouth. “Calm down. First off, I am your professor to, so stop making it sound scandalous that Magnus and I… did something.” He blushed as Jace rolled his eyes at him. “Second, just because you let out that you’re not entirely straight doesn’t mean that Simon know you like him.”

He removed his hand and Jace deflated. “This is so stupid.” He ran a hand through his hair, pouting. “Why _Simon_? He’s just- He’s so-“ Jace scrunched his nose. “He’s _Simon_.”

“He’s weird, sucks at magic, has the dumbest face, and is such a muggle,” Alec listed for him. “I have no idea what you find attractive about that.”

“He’s just cute,” Jace whined. “And funny, and he’s so nice. Why is he so nice? He’s weird but in the cutest way. It’s adorable.” Jace slapped himself. “What is _wrong_ with me?” 

“The hell if I know,” Alec said, earning a glare from Jace.

“Hey, I’m not going where I could go with your giant virgin ass finally getting some,” Jace said and Alec narrowed his eyes. Jace suddenly smirked. “Hey, speaking of ass-“

“No,” Alec said firmly, knowing exactly what Jace was going to ask him. 

Jace sighed. “Anyways… yeah.” He nodded with sagging shoulders. “Simon’s cute and I hate this.” He whined. “Alec help me!”

“Oh my God, just go talk to him,” Alec said in exasperation. “You don’t have to tell him you have a big, dumb crush on him. Just talk to everybody about you liking boys, too. If they have any issues, remind them I’m gay as hell and I’m their professor so I’ll take points from their houses for being a dick about you liking boys and girls. It’s not that bad, Jace.” He softened his tone some. “Look. I know it’s scary,” he said simply. “Trust me, I _know_. But you’re fine. They all think well of me being gay. Our sister and friends won’t give you shit for it.” He reached out and patted Jace’s shoulder. “And if you need to talk about it, I’m here.” He made a face. “I’m not saying a word about my sex life, so you can get that idea out of your head right now, but I’ll listen if you need to talk.”

Jace snickered. “You had sex with your teenage crush. Ha.”

“Okay, time to go,” Alec said, shoving Jace towards the door. “Out, out, out, I’m going to my room and you’re going to stop talking about me and sex-“

“So you’re going to your ‘room’, huh?” Jace said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Say ‘hi’ to Professor Bane for me,” he said, only to yelp when Alec shoved him out the room and then shut the door to go take the other exit and avoid Jace any longer.

~

Magnus really thought they had been subtle at lunch, but the way that Isabelle lightwood hung around at the end of the day after class, waiting for everyone to leave, gave him some idea he was about to get, amusingly, some sort of shovel talk. From his student. 

“So. Professor,” Isabelle said as she approached his desk once everyone else was gone.

He raised an eyebrow as he straightened his things. “Yes, Ms. Lightwood?” He was very interested to see a sixth year student threaten him should he hurt her brother. It was sweet if not a bit of a bad idea towards ones professor.

“You know,” she said slowly, looking at her nails. They were a very sharply shaped black today. “My brothers are incredibly important to me. There’s very little I wouldn’t do to protect the three of them. Professor Lightwood is my best friend as well as my big brother.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “And if _anybody_ hurt him, I would have a problem with that.” She tilted her head. “Are we going to have a problem, Sir?” she asked in a dangerous tone.

Magnus couldn’t help smile. “Isabelle,” he said softly. “While I really do appreciate your protective streak for your brother – and I’m not being patronizing, I really think it’s incredible – I am pretty sure it would be best if you refrain from thinly-veiled threats towards a professor. Your reasoning is good, so I’m not upset, but it’s not something one should do in a school like this.”

Isabelle’s smile slipped some and she stood straighter. “Look, I’ll be blunt then. I respect you and I think you’re a good guy, but my brother has never so much as gone on a date with a man before, and you’re his coworker and his only friend in this isolated environment. If you fuck with him, it will break his heart, and I don’t want to get expelled for breaking your pretty face. Alexander really cares about you and if he sucked up the courage to make a move being such a shy guy who only ever even kissed someone because of a dare his seventh year, that means you probably made the first move, and Alec is a sweet person with a fragile heart and I will seriously make you regret it if you hurt him,” she said coldly. “Be nice to him because you probably can’t possibly understand what a big step being with you is to a person who spent so long being scare of who he is.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I’m sorry for being so forward, and I promise I don’t respect you any less as my professor. I just know my brother. And I’d do _anything_ for any of them, but especially him.” 

Magnus was a little taken aback as she smiled and turned and left without another word. He expected her first speech, but for her to get so direct was actually a little terrifying. Magnus couldn’t say he’d ever felt intimidated by a sixteen year old girl before, but he didn’t doubt for a second Isabelle Lightwood really would end him if he was fucking with Alec. He was torn between being glad Alec had such a loving family life and a little concerned at some of the things she said. 

Magnus suddenly had a feeling that, as well as he knew Alec, he didn’t know very much about his past with relationships and his acceptance of his own sexuality. He probably had a lot to learn about Alec, still. 

~

For all he said to Jace about ‘going to his room’ not being a euphemism, when Alec opened his door after a knock and found Magnus there, he invited him in to talk and, somehow, ended up in bed with him again, pulling at each other’s clothes. 

It was only afterwards, when they were lying in bed catching their breath, Magnus shifted onto his side, propping his head in one hand as he traced shapes into the skin of Alec’s chest. “So. Am I the only one that kept thinking about this all day?” he asked with a shy smile and Alec blushed but grinned as he rolled his eyes. 

“No. I kept remembering last night at the worst times. Thinking about sex in a room full of first years probably is the worst thing ever,” Alec confessed and Magnus snorted unattractively. 

“Oh nooo,” he sympathized, flattening his hand over Alec’s sternum. “You poor thing.” He absently slid his fingers through Alec’s chest hair. “Hey, Alec?” Alec hummed, turning his head to look at him. Magnus tried to think of how to say this without sounding accusatory. “You’ve never… talked about past relationships.” He looked at him curiously. “I mean, I guess I haven’t either, but I just-“ He bit his lip. “Okay, so.” Magnus shifted around until he was on his front, looking down at Alec from where he sat on his elbows. “Your sister kind of threatened me about the whole ‘hurt my brother and I’ll kill you’ thing-“

“Izzy did _what_?!” Alec asked in surprise, lifting up some before Magnus patted his chest and kept him from sitting up. When he flopped back Magnus moved back to his previous position. “Oh my God, I cannot believe her.” Alec put his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry about her. Did you dock her points?” he asked, and Magnus shook his head, scrunching his nose.

“No, she was just being a good sister.” He grinned. “Actually it was kind of scary. I don’t doubt she could eviscerate me if I hurt you.” Magnus’s smile waned a bit. “The thing is, she said something.” Magnus looked away, not feeling comfortable confronting Alec like this, but too curious to not ask. “Did-“ He hesitated. “Was there ever… anybody? For you?” He cleared his throat. “Before last night?” Alec didn’t say anything for a moment and Magnus peeked only to see him a little pale as he looked away from Magnus. It was about as much of an answer as anything. “Alexander, was last night your first time?” he asked more openly, surprised by the confirmation. 

Alec sighed, covering his face with his hand again. “Look, Magnus-“

“You didn’t say anything,” Magnus said, looking at him in confusion. “I didn’t even suspect-“

“I’m twenty-one years old,” Alec said a bit more forcefully. “Nobody wants to admit being a twenty-one year old virgin.” He groaned. “I cannot believe my sister told the guy I slept with that I was a virgin. Holy shit. I’m an adult how is this real?”

Magnus smiled comfortingly. “Darling, it’s okay.” He reached out and cupped Alec’s face in his hand, turning him to look at him. He looked so embarrassed that Magnus regretted bringing it up. “Hey, it’s okay.” He leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alec-“

“My sixteen year old sister told you that last night was my first time,” he grumbled and Magnus sighed.

“Okay, I understand that’s embarrassing,” he said, brushing his bangs from his face. “But I’m not judging you. I promise.” Alec looked at him with a hopeful little pout and Magnus smiled sweetly. “I just wish you had felt comfortable enough to tell me.” He stroked a fingertip down the side of Alec’s face, smiling as his faint ‘end of the day’ stubble scratched against the pad of his fingertip. “I could tell you seemed nervous, but I thought it was just because of how dramatic our last couple weeks have been,” he commented and Alec groaned, finally smiling bashfully.

“I was so nervous,” he confessed, and Magnus could feel him relax now that he knew Magnus really wasn’t making fun of him. “But I wasn’t scared of having sex. It’s not that big of a deal to me,” he said, then hesitated. “I mean, it’s a big deal to take that step with you, but because it’s you, not because we had sex.” He blushed a bit. “I kinda worried I would be bad at it.”

Magnus grinned. “Oh, Alexander, you are not bad at all,” he purred, leaning in to kiss him teasingly. “I mean, maybe it’s because you’ve never been with anybody else, but the way you react like I’m the best you’ve ever had is very good for my ego,” he said and Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I mean, like you said, I have nothing to compare to, but let’s just say sex wasn’t a letdown from fantasies I’ve had,” he confessed with a shy but impish grin and Magnus laughed, leaning into kiss him again. Alec wrapped his arms around him, tugging him over his body, making Magnus laugh as Alec rolled them over and curled up against Magnus’s chest.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, curling one hand in the back of his hair, and hummed contentedly as he let Alec snuggle into him and get comfortable. “I want you to know, you can always talk to me if you want to. Your sister mentioned something about being scared of who you are, and I don’t want to push you at all, but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m always here for you.” He kissed the top of his head. “Taking another step in our relationship doesn’t change that you’re probably the best friend I’ve ever had. I want to always be that for you, no matter what.”

Alec grumbled happily against his chest as he relaxed in his arms. “You’re my best friend, too,” was his only reply as he clearly settled down to nap for a bit. Magnus’s chest tightened in the best way and he held Alec a little bit closer after such lovely words. He couldn’t remember anybody ever making him feel this way before, and he hoped he and Alec could keep this feeling forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another 2-week gap, but I'M WORKING HARD! I'm just crazy busy!
> 
> Anyways, this one is a little different than the story so far, so hopefully you're still with me on this one!

There were a lot of things Jace never thought he would do. Among those things was going to the Slytherin common room the night before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match and sneaking in so he could go ask Simon if he could talk. 

He got a few ugly looks when he walked in, from the few students still awake that time of night, but he knew the password from Isabelle so they all knew that she would get angry if they stopped him. He knew his way to the boys’ dormitory, and he only needed a few tries to get the sixth year dorm. When Jace walked in, a few people were sleeping, but thankfully Simon was awake. “Pssst,” he said from the doorway, and Simon looked up from where he was reading in his bed. 

“Jace?” He blinked a few times, frowning. “What are you doing here?” he whispered, and Jace nodded his head for him to follow him. Jace stood out in the corridor until Simon came walking out. Jace looked at his pajama pants and a tee-shirt with some muggle band’s name on it, and couldn’t help a small smirk of amusement. Simon rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t even.”

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Jace asked, and Simon looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes that unsettled Jace some. Simon always seemed to see right through him. 

“Yeah, come on.” Simon led the way down deeper into the bowels of the dungeons. It felt colder than ever to Jace as they turned a corner. Jace’s eyes widened when they came to a small library. It wasn’t the library that was eye-catching, however, it was the glass ceiling that revealed _water_ above them. It was dark, but there was just enough light from the moon he could see a few fish swimming. 

“Holy shit.”

Simon looked up and then smiled. “Oh yeah. That’s cool, huh? I guess we’re right under the edge of the lake.” He went to sit in one of the fluffy chairs, gesturing for Jace to sit across from him. There was a wizards chess board between the chairs, but neither of them had any plans to play a game. “What do you want to talk about?” he asked, and Jace knew Simon already knew.

“I-“ Jace took a breath and sighed it out. “You told me that you’re always there if I need to talk.” Simon nodded. Jace swallowed hard, looking down at his hands. “I kind of outed myself the other day, but I- I’m bisexual,” he said, not looking up. 

“Yeah, you totally outed yourself, dude,” Simon said, and Jace snuck a look to see an amused smile on his face. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding everybody? We figured so,” he added, and Jace nodded. “Why did you decide to talk to me about it?” he asked. “Is it because I’m bi? Or because you and I aren’t really friends so you don’t feel the same pressure.”

Jace made a face. “What is that crap about, Simon? That’s the second time you’ve said something about how I dislike you or whatever. Since when are we not friends?” he asked.

Simon frowned. “Uh, you’ve always kind of been sorta dickish to me. You make fun of me being muggle born all the time. And you talk about how I suck at magic.”

“I’m just playing around,” Jace defended. “I make fun of everybody. I tease all my friends. How do you not notice that? And the magic thing is just true,” he said, nodding seriously. “You’re really bad sometimes.”

Simon scoffed. “Jace, you tease Clary and Izzy, yeah, but I feel like you do it to me because you don’t like me, you just put up with me because of Clary and Izzy.”

Jace was absolutely dumbfounded. “You really think I don’t like you?” he asked, feeling a little guilty and kind of helpless and hurt. He never treated Simon differently than the others, and he couldn’t believe that what he thought was a fun comradery with Simon wasn’t meant to be that from Simon’s end. “Wait, do you dislike _me_?” he asked, almost fearing the answer. 

Simon hesitated for just long enough that Jace’s heart sank and his hopes shattered. His face must have fallen, because Simon leaned forward. “No, Jace, it’s not-“

“No, it’s fine,” Jace said, sitting back heavily, looking up to avoid looking at Simon’s face. “Fantastic. This is just… great,” he said bitterly. He had to smile sarcastically at the irony of this situation. “My life is one big cosmic joke,” he muttered.

“Jace, I don’t hate your or anything, and you can still talk to me about being bisexual-“

Jace stood up and paced a bit. “I have a crush on you! You’re the reason I realized I’m bi!” he cried in frustration. “Fuck, of course, my life is like this. The _one_ dude I’m into thinks I actually dislike him and, because of that, doesn’t even like being my friend.” He held a hand up. “No wait, thinks he’s _not_ my friend,” he corrected. “Of course this happens to me! One week, I get into a fight and end up shouting to the whole student body that my parents were _murdered_ , cause that’s definitely what I want everybody thinking about when they look at me, and then the next week, I find out not only does the one person I can’t get out of my fucking head not only not feel the same, which I was expecting to be the case, but he also actively _dis_ likes me because I’m such an asshole I made him think I dislike him.” Jace laughed humorlessly, shoving his hair out of his face. “God really fucked up when he made me, huh?”

“Jace…” Jace stilled, glancing over his shoulder at where Simon was sitting in the same spot, staring at him blankly. The confusion was evident all over his face and Jace couldn’t blame him. Apparently, Jace was such an asshole that he made the poor guy think he was bullying him instead of flirting. Jace would be shocked as hell in his shoes, too. 

“Don’t worry about it, Simon,” Jace said heavily, sighing in defeat. “Just- just go to bed or whatever,” he said, leaving the room. “See you at breakfast,” he mumbled in the silence as he made his way down the corridor, not looking back to see the expression on Simon’s face again. 

~

Alec had never wanted to go to a Quidditch match less than he did when it meant putting on clothes and kicking Magnus out of his bed. “It’s a testament to how much I love Quidditch that I’m doing this,” Alec said as he dragged himself from the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. 

Magnus laughed at him from where he lay in the bed, curled up under the covers. “Eh, I’m old, Alexander, I need some rest before we can have sex again anyways. A Quidditch match is as good a thing as any to do in the interim.” 

Alec wasn’t at all surprised when, after a minute of being in the shower, the curtain was pulled aside and Magnus climbed in with him. “What was that about being too old to have sex again?” Alec teased and Magnus snorted unattractively, sliding past him to get the shampoo.

“Oh, Darling, this isn’t going where you want it to go, trust me.” He winked. “I’m just reaping the benefits of having a boyfriend so tall,” he said, handing him the bottle before turning around, tipping his head back expectantly. “Chop chop, we don’t have all day.”

Alec rolled his eyes but opened the bottle. “Boyfriend, huh?” he asked as he started massaging the shampoo into Magnus’s hair.

Magnus hummed. “Yep. You’re my boyfriend now. I claim you.” He said it with a playful lilt to his voice that made Alec’s insides warm.

“But what if I don’t want to be your boyfriend?” he asked teasingly and Magnus snickered.

“Alexander, you absolutely want to be my boyfriend,” he said, and Alec smiled at Magnus’s words.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed, ducking his head just enough to press a kiss to Magnus’s jaw, not even minding the shampoo getting in his mouth.

Magnus cooed and leaned back against his chest, tilting his head to smile up at him. “Awwww, that was adorable, Alexander.” He tipped his head back over Alec’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his chin. “I have the cutest boyfriend,” he said, as if confiding a secret, and Alec just smirked.

“I dunno, my boyfriend is kind of great, too,” he said, blushing a little as Magnus smiled flirtatiously at him. “Alright, alright, stop it,” he mumbled, pushing Magnus’s head forward again so he could finish scrubbing his hair. 

Magnus just giggled and let him, but not before mumbling, “My boyfriend,” one more time, as if he couldn’t help but enjoy those words again.

~

Sitting in the stands, it was impossible to hear the things the Quidditch teams were shouting to each other, but it was easy enough to tell that something was wrong with Jace. Magnus kept looking at Alec, who was watching closely every time his brother got approached. Slytherin was kicking Gryffindor’s ass and most of it had to do with the fact _every single quaffle_ that came at Jace went in unless they just missed the hoop. He was slow to react, and a couple times, he wasn’t even looking when they flew past and scored. He was distracted and, Magnus figured, probably not well. He couldn’t imagine a healthy Jace would be doing this poorly.

The Gryffindor team was struggling to pick up the slack on the Slytherin end of the pitch and, at this rate, if they kept going then even catching the Snitch might not win the game for them. “I hope he’s okay,” Magnus said, surreptitiously sliding his hand into Alec’s between them. 

“Did he get hit and I missed it?” Alec mumbled, more to himself than to actually ask Magnus. “He seems so out of it.”

“Maybe he’s sick?” Magnus suggested. “If he’s running a fever, it’ll really take it out of him.” 

They could see that even Isabelle, who had never shown any mercy to her brother or Clary on the Quidditch pitch, was taking it easy whenever she approached the Gryffindor goal, clearly trying to urge Jace into _reacting_ when she went for a goal. Clary was angry at Jace. She kept shouting at him every time he didn’t react fast enough for the goal and, though it was too far away to see his expression, it wasn’t hard to see that his body language was rigid. Magnus hoped he was ill, not injured, because whatever was wrong with him, it wasn’t good. 

The match persisted for so long that even the Gryffindor students were wishing that Slytherin would just win already and let there be a mercy-ending before it could get any worse for the Gryffindor team. The only reason the match ended at all was because of the worst thing Magnus had ever seen happen during a Quidditch match: Jace was struck in the head by a bludger he should’ve seen coming but didn’t react to, and though he managed to cling to his broom, it went in a downward, spiraling plummet until he hit the earth with a sickening ‘thud’ that had to be imagined, not audible, though it was no less disturbing than if it had been.

Magnus gasped and Alec jerked in shock at the impact, then scrambled towards the edge of the tower when Jace’s broom began to drop. “JACE!” he shouted helplessly, because there was no time for anybody to do anything about it before he hit the ground. 

“Oh God!” Magnus cried, and immediately teachers in the tower began to scramble for the stairs, because there were screams from students all over the place and they all knew they had to get into the stands to calm the children before panic ensued. Madame Hooch had stopped the game and zoomed down to the pitch where Jace lay, and Magnus was nearly ran over when Alec turned quickly and rushed to the stairs to go join her. “Alec, wait,” he said, rushing after him. He caught his hand and held on while they ran down the stairs, barely able to keep up with Alec’s long strides. 

By the time they got to ground level and Alec magicked the lock to the door that lead into the pitch, Isabelle was already on her knees beside Jace where he lay at the base of the goal posts. Alec and Magnus both sprinted towards them, and he saw Madame Hooch gesturing to keep the other Quidditch players back. When she saw Alec, she called out to him. “Professor Lightwood! Can you get him up to the north end of the pitch so the nurse can get to him quicker, please?”

Alec was clearly too shaken as he rushed to Isabelle’s side, dropping to lean over Jace, who was deathly pale and bleeding from the head. “I’ve got it,” he told her slowing to a stop as he knelt beside Alec and Isabelle. “Hey, Alexander, I’m going to levitate him to the other end so the nurse can get to him quicker. Okay?” he asked, able to see how on the verge of panic Alec was. Alec nodded silently, looking near tears, and Magnus pulled out his wand, careful not to jostle Jace as he levitated him from the ground. If he had any broken bones, too much movement could make it worse. Isabelle and Alec went with him as he carried Jace above the heads of the other Quidditch players, and he could see Clary crying as she watched him go overhead. 

More surprising, however, was to see Simon Lewis standing there with her, having already rushed down from the stands to comfort her, looking strangely guilty as he watched Jace pass.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, okay, don't judge me!!!!
> 
> *cries over how short this chapter is*

Magnus stayed with Alec, who wouldn’t leave the hospital wing until Jace woke up. They healed all his injuries, but he would be sleeping for a while. That much healing took a lot of his energy, magical or not. 

He had never seen Alec look so helpless. 

Headmistress McGonagall had come to check up on Jace and make sure Alec knew that, if he needed to cancel his first of the morning class so he could stay late with Jace but still get some rest, he was absolutely allowed. They had been there for two hours now. Alec kept telling him he could go, but Magnus just put his arm around Alec’s shoulder, tugging until he laid his head on Magnus’s shoulder, no matter how far down it was. 

“I just don’t know what he was doing,” Alec murmured, looking at his brother worriedly. “He wasn’t paying attention to anything. During _Quidditch_.” 

“That was probably my fault.” Magnus looked up in surprise and saw Simon walking towards them with his hands in his pocket and Isabelle at his side. “Jace came to talk to me last night, really late, and there was a misunderstanding and he kind of stormed off angry.” He grimaced, looking guilty. “I bet he didn’t sleep.”

Isabelle was changed out of her gear, and she looked annoyed at Jace. “God, how stupid can he get?” She looked at Alec with a pointed look. “He really is your brother,” she said and he gave her a tired eye-roll that made Magnus rub his side comfortingly. 

Magnus gave Simon a sad smile. “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, Simon.” Alec tensed against him, which was both suspicious and worrisome. “He probably just had a lot of nerves going on.”

Simon bit his lip. “Welll, he came to talk to me about something serious and as things progressed, I kind of mentioned that I was fine with him venting to me about personal things since we’re not really friends so there’s not as much at stake and apparently Jace didn’t realize that I thought he actively dislikes me, because he was really hurt that I didn’t think we’re even friends. Apparently, he’s a dick to all his friends and I just never realized he wasn’t actually bullying me, that was his idea of how to make friends.”

Alec raised his head from Magnus’s shoulder. “You thought Jace didn’t even want to be friends with you?” he asked suspiciously. “Jace. Not even friends. Really.”

Simon blushed, and Magnus got _really_ curious about that. “You knew?” he asked, and Alec scoffed.

“He’s my brother,” he said pointedly. “Dude, you’ve been friends since Izzy and Clary became friends. You thought all this time Jace didn’t want to be friends?”

“What?! He’s a dick!” Simon spluttered. “In the muggle world, bullying people doesn’t mean you want to be friends- oh my God, pigtails.” Simon interrupted himself, eyes going wide as he stared into space blankly. 

Isabelle frowned. “Pigtails? Like, hair? Or like pigs actual tails?”

Magnus chuckled at Simon’s confused look. “That’s a muggle saying,” he said, and suddenly everything made a lot more sense. He thought he was missing a vital part of the conversation, and suddenly he realized why Alec had been so distracted by Jace lately. The poor boy. Magnus remembered questioning his sexuality for the first time. To be a kid like Jace, it had to be even harder. 

“What’s that mean?” Alec asked him, and Magnus smirked slightly.

“It comes from the stereotype that a little boy will pick on the little girl he likes, such as pulling her hair,” he said. He snickered. “I’ve never actually heard of that being a real thing. Generally it’s a really bad example, but I guess Jace teasing Simon about being a such a muggle…” He trailed off and Isabelle’s eyes widened.

“What?! I knew Jace was totally into dudes, too, but _Simon_?” She looked at Simon and he nodded with a small frown.

“When we argued last night, he kinda said something about how finding out the boy he likes doesn’t even think they’re friends,” Simon admitted. “He ran away before I could get any explanation.” He looked over at Jace, who was still unconscious. “Now I feel bad. The poor dude needed somebody to talk to and I just made it worse.”

Magnus’s heart ached for Jace. “Oh, Jace.” He shook his head. “Well, he’s going to be okay, according to the nurse. So don’t beat yourself up about it, Simon. I’m sure he doesn’t blame you,” he comforted and Simon nodded, fidgeting until Isabelle wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. 

~

“It’s all that stupid muggle’s fault,” Jace grumbled to Alec as he walked him back to Gryffindor tower.

Ever since Jace woke up and learned that Gryffindor had – obviously – lost miserably, he had grumbled obscenities about everybody under the sun, and most of all, Simon. He kept going on about how he wouldn’t have lost his focus if he didn’t like him, and how if Simon wasn’t such a ‘muggle’, he would’ve never misunderstood Jace’s teasing. The whole trip through the castle, he blamed all his problems – right down to the bludger ‘seeing the weakness in his mental state’ and targeting him specifically – on Simon and his ‘stupid crush’ on him. 

“If he didn’t have that stupid dorky cute smile and those dumb curls-“

Alec groaned, shoving Jace a little, careful of his fragile state. “If you don’t stop whining about how your crush on Simon is somehow the reason that you getting hit by a bludger is his fault, I’m going to go find another one to aim at you myself,” he threatened. 

“He did it on purpose, that Slytherin shithead,” he said and Alec gave him a pointed look. Jace smiled innocently. “Obviously Slytherin isn’t the insult there, it’s the other one. Slytherin is just a specifying descriptor,” he said smoothly and Alec rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” Jace said, shrugging. “It’s not like he’s _that_ cute-“

“You just talked about his smile and his curls, Jace, and he told us you told him you like him,” Alec groaned. “Don’t bother with denial now. Just- just get over it. It’s weird and uncomfortable, but you’ll live.”

Jace whined dramatically. “But it’s so much easier to deny everything!”

Alec just ignored him and continued on his way to take Jace to his dorm so he could continue resting.

~

Alec had never been more grateful to see Magnus in all their time knowing each other than when he opened his door and it wasn’t Jace. Magnus held up a bottle of firewhiskey and wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna get drunk and make out?” he asked, and Alec grinned.

“Yes, please.”

They didn’t actually get drunk, but they did have a few drinks and make dinner together. “I like cooking sometimes,” Alec had said simply when Magnus seemed surprised by the suggestion. It was very enjoyable to move around the kitchen together in a quiet companionship. They didn’t need to talk for it to be comfortable to just be in each other’s space. Magnus kept asking Alec to taste things by simply holding a wooden spoon towards him, which was so casually intimate that Alec couldn’t help but blush every time Magnus had him taste things. 

They ate together at Alec’s two-chair table, feet tangled together beneath the table, and after dinner, Alec set the dishes to washing in the sink and they went to flop onto the couch and have another drink. Happy, full, and warm from the drink, Alec had no reservations in resting his head on Magnus’s chest and curling up between his legs. It was kind of cramped on the sofa in Alec’s apartment, but he didn’t mind curling his legs up to his chest if it meant getting to snuggle with Magnus. 

“This is the most domestic thing we’ve ever done,” Magnus decided and Alec hummed, eyes closed as he lay comfortably and let Magnus stroke his hair. “How’s Jace?” he asked, and Alec’s chest tightened.

“Deflecting. He’s trying to be his normal self but it’s clear he was hurt by Simon thinking he doesn’t even consider them friends.” Alec sighed, stroking Magnus’s side slowly. “I’m not exactly an authority on crushes on friends or anything,” he said, giving Magnus a lazy smile and Magnus grinned, curling his arms around Alec’s shoulders tighter.

“You’re my best friend, so it’s a little different,” Magnus pointed out, brushing his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I still feel so bad for him. For both of them, really,” he added. “Poor Simon, he has to be so confused right now.”

“I’d imagine so,” Alec agreed. His stomach was still warm and happy after dinner and alcohol, so Magnus’s reminder that he was Magnus’s best friend only made him happier. He felt something so different from anything he had ever known when Magnus smiled at him and he loved that feeling. “I’m glad our situation was easy to fix,” Alec murmured. “I liked you, you liked me, we were scared of hurting out friendship, so instead we just ended up confessing within a week.”

Magnus hummed. “And having a lot of really good sex,” Magnus added and Alec laughed, unable to help himself.

“Really good, huh?” he asked, and Magnus tutted.

“Are you saying it’s not really good?” Magnus asked, and Alec lifted his head, resting his chin on Magnus’s sternum to look into his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t know. It might just be ‘passable’ and I don’t know better,” he teased, knowing he would get to see Magnus roll his eyes. When he did just that, Alec felt a flutter at how _cute_ Magnus was sometimes. “I’m just kidding,” he said, grinning as he stretched his neck up and kissed Magnus sweetly. “The sex is great.”

Magnus hummed against his lips, sliding a hand into his hair. “Damn straight it is, Alexander,” he murmured, kissing Alec again. He scratched his nails against Alec’s scalp and he shivered, which made Magnus hum. “You did say you wanted to make out,” he murmured and Alec laughed low in his throat, lips turning into a smile against Magnus’s.

“Sounds good to me,” he murmured, eyes twinkling as they met Magnus’s before sliding shut as he kissed Magnus again. Magnus sighed through his nose, relaxing back against the couch arm as Alec settled on top of him. Alec worried he was too heavy, but Magnus never complained. He just wrapped him up in a hug and held him close. 

There was something so relaxing about just cuddling and kissing. Alec could tell that Magnus was no more in the mood for something more than he was, and they both were fine just kissing long, slow, and sweet. Magnus’s fingers stroking his hair was so soothing. Alec couldn’t ever remember feeling so loved. 

_Loved_.

Alec smiled into a kiss and Magnus pulled away with a questioning hum. Alec shook his head. “Nothing,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to Magnus’s jaw, brushing slow, soft kisses along his face to his neck. He knew it was waaaaay too soon in the relationship to be throwing around the L-word, but he felt it. Not just for Magnus, but from him. The way Magnus treated him like he was something Magnus had always wanted and wasn’t afraid to worship now that he had it spelled out that four-letter word in every touch and every smile. He was falling head over heels for Magnus and he felt safe knowing Magnus’s arms were wide open to catch him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After TWO MONTHS, I am back!!!
> 
> This chapter is short and I'm sorry for that, but YOU GUYS! I'm going to finish this before the new year, I AM SURE!
> 
> (She was, in fact, not sure at all)

After Jace’s fall, the awkwardness with Simon seemed to grow. Alec observed it from a distance during class and in the great hall during mealtimes. Jace never sat at the Slytherin table when Clary joined them, and Simon never sat with Isabelle when she joined them at the Gryffindor table. At the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw game, Jace sat with some other Gryffindors instead of with the girls and Simon, and Alec could only try to talk to Jace and listen when he refused.

“It’s frustrating that he won’t talk to me,” Alec told Magnus where he lay on the couch in Magnus’s apartment, watching Magnus putter around in the kitchen. “I know something of what he’s feeling and I’m his brother. I wish he would just let me help.”

Magnus sighed, shaking his head even though he didn’t look away from what he was doing. “He’s just proud and used to doing things his way, Darling. He doesn’t want help. He doesn’t want to admit he needs help. He’s also ashamed of how he did at the Quidditch game,” he reminded him, as if Alec could forget.

Even though it was a terrible accident, Jace blamed himself for losing the match for his team. Nobody else blamed him in the entire school, but Jace had always been so hard on himself. “He just feels like everything is his fault if he does something wrong,” Alec said, rubbing at his elbow absently. “He’s always been this way. I think it’s a side-effect of being adopted. He feels like he needs to be perfect.”

Magnus tutted and wandered over to Alec. “Poor thing,” he said, then held out a spoon. “Taste this,” he said, and Alec allowed him to put it in his mouth, only to splutter and sit up, shaking his head.

“That tastes like someone boiled grass,” he said, rubbing whatever he’d spit on his chin off his face. “What the hell are you trying to cook?” he asked, and Magnus hummed.

“It’s not food, it’s a potion,” he said, heading back over to the counter. Alec startled.

“You’re _testing potion_ on me?!” he demanded, standing up to go over there. “What the hell, Magnus?”

Magnus tutted and tapped his chin. “Darling, it’s a potion to fix hair loss, something you don’t have.” He smirked and tipped his lips up to peck Alec’s cheek. “It’s supposed to taste like green apples, not grass, though.”

Alec looked into the cauldron, frowning. “Why are you making hair-loss potion? You’re definitely not losing your hair,” he said, running a hand through Magnus’s un-gelled, untamed locks, smiling at how cute he looked with his hair down and un-styled. “You have thick, pretty hair.”

Magnus smirked. “Awww, ‘pretty’ huh?” he asked, and Alec rolled his eyes but felt his ears burning all the same. “Well, it’s not for me. A wizard in the village is paying me to try and fix his hair loss.” 

“So poisoning me is an option, huh?” Alec teased, and Magnus pouted.

“I would never poison you, Darling,” he said, stirring the cauldron again. “It’s just not finished cooking yet. It changes taste when it’s finished. I thought it had been long enough but I guess not.” 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind, simply relaxing in the feeling of being with his boyfriend, possible poisoning and all. “I really hope you’re right and I’m not about to die,” he said, resting his cheek against Magnus’s hair. “If I do die, tell them I was doing something cool.”

Magnus hummed flirtatiously, leaning back into Alec’s chest. “I’ll say you expired in the throws of passion after my incredible sexual prowess proved deadly.”

Alec groaned. “Do not tell my baby sister that I died during sex. I’d have to come back and haunt you,” he said, and Magnus snorted rather unattractively. 

“Oh? What lie would you prefer then?” Magnus chuckled, and Alec hummed, rocking them back and forth some.

“I was showing off some cool stuff on my broom and fell to my death,” he decided. “They would all believe it. Showing off cool flying tricks is definitely something I’d do to impress a guy.”

Magnus smirked. “Oh, Darling, that day you did that cool dive thing on your broom at the Quidditch pitch, it made me so hot for you,” he joked.

“Hey, that was definitely worth at least a dreamy sigh,” Alec joked and Magnus grinned in what Alec hoped was amusement. 

“Next time I’ll swoon.” 

Alec kissed Magnus’s hair. “You better.”

Magnus stirred his cauldron one last time and held the spoon up again. “Taste,” he said, and Alec tasted, readying himself for a disgusting flavor only to find it pleasantly fruity.

“Yep, green apple,” he said, smiling at Magnus. “And now if my beard grows faster for a few days, I blame you,” he teased.

Magnus turned and raised an eyebrow. “You say that like it would be a bad thing,” he said, reaching up to brush his fingers across Alec’s ‘it’s weekend and I’m lazy’ stubble. “You’re really handsome a little scruffy.”

Alec grinned in amusement. “Really?”

Magnus winked. “Oh yeah, really.”

~

“So, question,” Simon asked Izzy as he sat down beside her. “Why has your brother started growing a beard?” he asked, looking up at the head table instead of looking at her.

Clary spoke up instead of Isabelle. “Rumor is that Magnus tested a potion on him and he’s too lazy to shave three times a day,” she explained.

“And by rumor, she means Jace told us,” Izzy said with a pointed look at him, and his chest tightened.

Simon still felt like shit. He couldn’t stop visualizing Jace bleeding from his nose while deathly still after that fall and thinking about how he was so sure Jace was gonna die and it was his fault. He also couldn’t stop thinking over all his interactions with Jace and wondering how he ever thought Jace didn’t even want to be his friend. Sure, he was kind of a jerk, but he was a jerk to everybody. It was part of his charm. He was that kind of smug, cocky jerk that screamed ‘Gryffindor’, but he really cared about his family and friends. Simon had just never noticed that Jace was the same type of a dick to Izzy as he was others. 

Now, every time he caught sight of Jace, he looked so sad. Worse was when their eyes met each other across the room and Simon saw a sad pout on Jace’s face and a hurt look in his eyes. 

It wasn’t even that Simon had never even thought about Jace that way. Jace was hot and Simon wasn’t blind. However, he also wasn’t stupid, so he felt like trying to hit on his friends’ cocky, jock brother was probably stupid. He was a muggle-born nerd. That was not how things worked, the hot jock did not date the weirdo nerd. And as far as he knew, Jace liked girls, it had seemed even more certain that Jace wasn’t flirting and was just being a dick.

“Disgustingly, I heard some of the fifth year girls talking about how hot Professor Lightwood was,” Isabelle offered, snapping Simon back into the conversation. She grimaced. “My brother is so not hot,” she complained.

Simon snorted. “Hate to break it to you, Iz, but he’s definitely hot,” he said, and Clary nodded.

“The scruff works for him. Like, a lot,” she stressed. “I mean he’s Alec and he’s kinda old, but objectively, the stubble does it for him,” she said, looking up at the head table.

Simon watched the way Professor Bane smirked at whatever Alec was saying and snickered. “I’d say it works for Professor Bane, too,” he offered, and Clary giggled and nodded. 

“Your brother’s definitely getting laid later,” she said and Isabelle looked at her like she wanted to strangle her but couldn’t. 

Simon elbowed Clary with a grin. “I mean, I would definitely jump him the second we were alone if I was his boyfriend.”

“Same,” she said seriously, and Isabelle grew more and more disturbed looking. “Alec is just soooo hot-“

“Okay, okay, stop going on about how my gross big brother is hot,” Isabelle complained. “I mean I’m glad he won’t die a virgin, too, but I don’t want to think about his boyfriend jumping him.”

Simon sighed dreamily. “Man, to be jumped by Professor Bane and his hotness,” he said, and Clary rolled her eyes.

“You seriously have issues,” she said, looking at him firmly. “You’re getting gayer every day.”

“And?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “No girls at this school glance at me twice, I may as well focus my energy on boys. Like Raphael,” he said, perking up. “Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a few days. He’ll be so happy to see me.”

Clary snorted. “Yeah, if by ‘happy’ you mean ‘wants to eat you’, then sure!” she said and he rolled his eyes.

“He’s only a quarter vampire, he doesn’t need to drink blood-“

“Whoa, you’re dating a vampire?” a first-year down the table from them asked loudly, and suddenly a whole gaggle of the little shits turned to stare at Simon with wide eyes.

“Do they bite a lot?”

“Does a vampire really not have a reflection?”

“Oh my God does that mean he can’t brush his hair?”

“Does he turn into a bat?!”

“Or a rat!” 

“Does he suck your blood when you make out?”

“Has he ever bitten you cause he was dying and you had to save his life and if he didn’t drink from you he would turn to dust but he didn’t want to because he loves you and he’d rather die than hurt you but you made him do it because if he leaves you alone in this world you’ll never be happy again?”

Simon’s jaw actually dropped at the last little girl, turning to Clary, who was on the verge of falling out of her seat she laughed so hard. “What Twilight fanfiction have these kids been reading?” she giggled, clinging to Izzy to keep from falling over. “Oh my God, Simon-“

“GUYS,” one little boy yelled across to the Hufflepuff table. “THIS GUY HAS A VAMPIRE BOYFRIEND!” he called, and suddenly about a dozen little pairs of eyes turned to Simon with expressions ranging from horror to awe, and he only blinked once before he spluttered and scrambled to his feet.

“Bye Clary, Izzy!” he cried, bag trailing behind him as he all but sprinted from the great hall before the first years could mob him with more terrifying questions. 

On his way out, he missed a pair of mismatched eyes filling with sadness as they watched him run out before going back to the children all talking loudly about Simon’s vampire boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the chapters will be as short as the first, not at all. Later chapters will be longer by a LOT!


End file.
